


DIRTY LOVE

by DannieLex



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, Gang, Gangster, Love Story, Love Triangle, Mafia AU, Revenge, mafia, mob, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x mafia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannieLex/pseuds/DannieLex
Summary: Growing up being bullied and being the weird one was hard enough. But having each other for whole lives was plenty enough. Lexi and Kimi grew up together and were best friends from diapers. From elementary school, through high school to university, still together.New chapter of their lives has started, coming to the uni together. But what will happen if Kimi bumps into her first love? How will this love end?Let's find out together how the story of two girls will unravel after this meeting, where it will lead and how is it gonna end.
Kudos: 1





	1. FIRST LOVE

First, we should look to the past so that we know how our character's lives started. Lexi was three years old when their neighbor's welcomed their new family member – Kimin. These two girls grew up together, went to school together, basically did everything together. They were best friends. Lexi's upbringing might seem harsh to other people but she never complained. She liked everything they taught her. Marshal Mayne – Lexi's father – wanted to teach her everything he knew about survival and combat. From mastering knives and guns to the martial arts. And Lexi was a good student. Other than that her mom influenced her a little bit too, taught her about human anatomy and physiology since she was the main surgeon in the local hospital. They shaped her into a perfect human weapon but her emotions were damaged. To the point, she was called 'The Ice Queen' in high school. On the other hand, Kimin's family was friendly, trying to do parties every month. Mostly because her dad is the CEO of Ainsoft Industries – the biggest gaming company in Europe. Even though there were parties almost every month, Kimin hated them. She always stayed in her room playing games or working on her computers or watching anime. Both girls were influenced by their background and family. And that's why are they who they are.

The cold-hearted Lexi – she couldn't care less what people think about her. She was good in school, mostly science and languages. And she was excellent in sports, mainly martial arts. Damn hell she was great, her father taught her. Aikido, taekwondo, wushu, krav maga, you name it, she was the best. Boys could fall over their heads when they saw her, she just didn't care about love and having a boyfriend. And the girls? They were jealous of her. She always drew attention during PE. Boys were gawking over her and girls were trying to blow her with their minds.

The lonely otaku Kimin – you could say that she didn't care about people too but it wasn't because she was cold-hearted, it was because she was „too weird" for other people. Being different made her a good target for other people in school. They made fun of her. They bullied her. Well, at least they tried. Every time someone tried to bully her, they could only push her. She had the best bodyguard in the world. Her best friend – Lexi. She was always there and made sure no one would hurt her.

These two girls were diaper buddies. Went through everything together. From kindergarten, elementary school to high school. Still together. The next step in their life is now a new place for them. University! Lexi was already in her third year when Kimin was supposed to enroll in the same Uni as her. Even though not the same major. Lexi got a sports scholarship and is currently studying martial arts. Kimin got through the exam to the computer science major. Both were top students in their class.

LEXI'S POV

It was the first day of the new semester. Freshmen coming in. I am standing at the front gate waiting for Kimin. Today is her first day at the campus and it's gonna be easier to go together than just waddle around going nowhere.

KIMIN'S POV

Today is a new start. New school, new people. „Great" -_-. Right now I am on my way to the school campus. It's the first day and I already wanna go home. I hate being around other people. Mostly because they see me as a weird person and they try to make fun of me. I wanted to turn around and go home but then I saw Lexi standing near the main gate, waiting for me. When I saw her, everything was better and I realized that I don't need other people. I will be here with her. Our duo is the best!

Lexi: Hey stranger. Welcome to hell.

Kimin: Hey Ice Queen. How's your boyfriend?

We always make fun of each other. But it's just for fun. We know that we love each other and we won't do anything that would betray our friendship.

Student boy: You, otaku! Move your fat ass out of the way.

I heard someone shout so I turned around to see who that was. At that moment something hard bumped into me. I fell on the ground, my things flying to the air and then falling too. It wouldn't be that surprising because it can happen all the time. But this wasn't a coincidence. There is plenty of space around so they could walk past us without crashing into each other. But they didn't. They did it on purpose. I get up on my knees and I am picking up my stuff. All I can hear is Lexi shouting in the back trying to fight those morons. I am pretty much used to this so I don't pay any attention to it anymore. I just get up every time and go. I picked up almost everything from the ground. But school papers were everywhere and they started to fly around the entrance. I quickly get up and started to catch every paper. The last one was behind me so I turned around and bent over to pick it up but then my hand touched with someone else's. Our hands touching I look up to see who it is and I see the most freaking handsome dude in my life. Even Tomoe can go take care of his shrine. 

This man is a god  
This man is a god. I opened my mouth :O and stared at him.

He is saying something but I can't hear him  
He is saying something but I can't hear him. He is just so good looking. Wait. Is he talking to me? Damn Kimin, say something.

Kimin: Hai. (yes in Japanese)

He just smiled and handed me the last paper. I took it and stared at him in awe. He then brushed my hair and went to school. I just stood there and couldn't move. I saw him walk away from me and wanted to catch him but I couldn't. My body wouldn't move at all. Then I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. It was Lexi. Finally, I broke from the paralyzed trance and came back to reality. I know he will never notice me but I couldn't help it. I fell in love.

Lexi: Are you alright? I gave them their lesson don't worry.

Kimin: He? Ah, yeah, daijoubu. (it's okay in Japanese)

Lexi: So what did Jackson want?

Kimin: Who?

Lexi: That guy you were staring at like you wanted to lick him and eat him?!

Kimin: Oh nothing. He just helped me.

Lexi: Kay. But stay away from him. He is a big playboy.

The rest of the day went so quickly and I hoped only in one thing. That I will meet Jackson again. So his name is Jackson. I mumble under my nose and I couldn't help it but a big smile appeared on my face. Yup. He is my first love.


	2. DIRTY LOVE

Jackson was the same major and same year as Lexi which was a good opportunity for Kimi. She became more clingy and tried to get closer to Jackson as quickly as possible. Even though Lexi wasn't that close with him, hell she didn't like him. But everything for Kimi. A few weeks passed and everything was going well. At least Kimi thought that.

Lexi: Don't you see that he is only using you? You will never be together, wake up!

Kimi: What do you know. You don't even care about relationships so why do you care about mine. You are just jealous that I've found somebody and you didn't.

It was the first big fight Lexi and Kimi had in their lives. The first few weeks went by. You could say that Kimi and Jackson looked like a real lovey-dovey couple if you saw them. Eating lunch together, doing homework together, walking in school together, just like a normal college couple. Even Kimi thought that they are together even if he hasn't said so. When Lexi decided to say something about it, Kimi just didn't wanna hear it. So she snapped at Lexi. Two girls stopped talking to each other for a while and Kimi decided to focus only on her „relationship" with Jackson.

Jackson: Hey, cutie.

Kimi: Hi, senpai.

Kimi said and a big smile appeared on her face when she heard that familiar voice calling her cutie. That smile disappeared as soon as she turned around. It was Jackson but he didn't call her cutie. A handsome guy standing right next to the counter in the uni's cafeteria talking to the cook.

Jackson: One Haloumi cheese with hazelnut sauce and cranberries. Oh hey Kimi you are here too?

Jackson said when he leaned on the counter to get close to the cook behind it. His body slightly turned and he saw Kimi standing right in front of him.

Kimi: Oh, oh. Hai.

Jackson: Cool, thanks. Hey, Kimi could you please pay for this? I know I ask you every time but I will pay you back tomorrow. ;)

Kimi: Yeah sure. No problem.

Even though it was no problem for her, she started to see that they are falling apart. The first days were heaven for her. Every day being together with Jackson. Every girl in school was jealous of her. But now? They are only together when Jackson needs help with his homework or when they eat in the cafeteria. Maybe Lexi was right? No-no-no. He is a different major, it is only natural that we don't see each other often. Yes, that's it. Kimi paid for Jackson's lunch but when she turned around with her lunch in hands, she saw Jackson sitting at the full table.

Jackson: Oh sorry my love. These are my friends and we haven't hung out in a long time so...

Kimi: ....no it's okay. I get it.

10:54 PM AT THE CACTUS CLUB, JACKSON'S POV   
10:54 PM AT THE CACTUS CLUB, JACKSON'S POV

Oh, today was so exhausting. I met that otaku girl again. She is following me from the first day and I am sick of it. I know I am handsome but please this girl is nuts. Even though she is so stupid. I got her to help me with my homework, she pays for my lunches, there are some good things about her. But still, I am tired of her. I need to blow off some steam. Luckily I met my squad during lunch and we decided to go to the Cactus Club. We took some girls with us and some random girls joined us here. Even they are hot, they are so boring. Even that otaku girl is more fun to have around. At least there is my best friend – alcohol.

...MEANWHILE... AT THE CACTUS CLUB

Man 1: Did you do everything we asked you for?

Man 1: Did you do everything we asked you for?  
Man 2: Yes here it is. Nothing will tie it to you or us.

Few men were secluded in the corner room of the club. Two scary looking guys were sitting in front of each other, only table between them. Layed back on the leather sofa, heavy atmosphere reigning in the room, other men standing around them on each side. Suddenly this heavy silence was broken by door swung open and a person falling on the ground laughing.

Jackson: Ahahaha you idiot...This is not the toilet... Oh hi there, my name is Jackson and this idiot here is my friend. Shhh be quiet, this is important!

Totaly drunk Jackson barging into the wrong room, mistaking it for a bathroom, making a complete fool of himself. He stands up from the ground only to find himself stumbling and falling again, this time on the table with a „vase" on it?! He trips again, supporting himself on the table but pushing that vase on the ground, breaking it. One man sitting on the couch looked at him with terror in his eyes. All the men standing behind this guy took out their guns and pointed them at Jackson who's laying on the ground playing with the ash.

Jackson: oOoOOh why do you have sand here? This is a club you know. I know it's called Cactus but, ahahah, isn't this hilarious.

He was lost in his joke but then he looked up seeing guns pointed right to his face.

Man 2: HOW YOU DARE? HOW COULD YOU DISHONOR OUR LEADER'S ASHES? KILL THIS GUY IMMEDIATELY!

This man was really pissed of and ready to kill Jackson.

Man 1: Wait. Do you really wanna make a mess here? He is just a drunk idiot but we could use him. Just look at him, his face. Handsome isn't he. We can do something with that. Think about it.

With those words. The angry man calmed down, sat back down on the couch, crossed his arms and legs, looking down on Jackson that is now kneeling right in front of him.

Man 2: You are lucky I feel good today. I won't kill you, but you need to work for me instead to pay off this mess.

After that, they told Jackson what they wanted him to do. He didn't want to do it but he didn't have a choice. It was this or his death. That moment completely sobered Jackson up. With tears in the corners of his eyes, he took out his phone and called someone.

Jackson: Hi...could...could you....come and get me?

He said with shaken voice and the only thing that was heard were raindrops hitting the glass roofs and windows, and a short answer: Yes!

A few minutes later a car pulls right in front of soaked Jackson. He gets in, puts the seatbelt on and falls asleep. The driver didn't ask any questions, she didn't need to, at least not now, later. A car pulls to the garage and Jackson wakes up.

Jackson: Thank you, Kimi. I owe you one. Can I stay here with you please, for this night? I need you and I don't want to be alone right now.

Kimi only nodded, took his hand and walked with Jackson into her apartment. Jackson was in the shower and Kimi was pacing in her living room with her phone in hands, not knowing what to do. Eventually, she decided to call Lexi. Even though they were on bad terms, she wanted to tell her first. She told her everything she knew and what happened over the phone, and Lexi was already putting on her coat and is on the way to Kimi's apartment.

Later on, when Lexi arrived, Kimi opened the door for her and Jackson was coming out of the shower. Hair wet, dressed only in a small towel. Both their mouths dropped seeing his body. He was a douchebag and a total playboy but damn his body was like a Michelangelo. Seeing there faces Jackson smirked and walked away to get his clothes. After he was all dressed again they could finally talk. Jackson decided to tell them everything that happened to him at the club, about the task he was ordered to do.

Lexi: Oh dear you are an idiot. Why should we even help you? You-

She was cut by Kimi nudging her with her elbow.

Kimi: Ehm..what she wanted to say is that you could've avoided this whole situation but we will help you. We definitely can, with our knowledge and skills?! Trust me. So...you just need to....steal this....crocodile? Is that all?

Jackson: Yes. But it's in some big ass rich family which house is protected so it won't be that easy.

Kimi: Don't worry. We can do it.

Kimi was confident in her and also in her friend. With everything, they knew it should be a piece of cake. Jackson went to sleep on Kimi's couch, and Lexi with Kimi went to her room, to make a plan. After completing their plan around 4 am they went to bed too. Getting some sleep before going there the next day.

THE NEXT DAY

Lexi, Kimi, and Jackson went to the morning classes like nothing has happened yesterday. All the time Jackson was staring at them, following them everywhere to be sure that they won't tell anyone or worse, that they would back on their word to help him.

The evening was almost here. Lexi went back home to get some weapons from her father's. Kimi had everything prepared at her place, waiting only for Lexi. When she came, they packed up everything and went to Mason's manor – the ass rich house with the crocodile. They set up their gear and went in. Lexi was back after 45 minutes with a cage and crocodile in it. Kimi smirked and laughed.

Kimi: You really did it!

Lexi: Did you really underestimated me?

Kimi No no. Me? Never!

Everything was done. The last thing left was delivery. Jackson was too scared to do anything so she asked girls to go instead. After arriving at the meeting place, unloading that alligator or crocodile or whatever beast it is out of the van, they were met by guns pointing at them. Lexi immediately started to disarm them, quite successfully.

Man: Stop it. Who are you?

Lexi: We are here with your package, Jackson sent us.

Man: Oh really? That idiot did it. Or did you? Anyway, I am glad we could meet you, girls, too. But we can't let you go now. Since you are here and you helped that stupid boy, you need to pay off his debt. Welcome. We are Haebi.

Lexi and Kimi looked at that man and suddenly a fear took over them. But there is nothing they can do now. They need to help Jackson and do this together.

Or maybe not.

The next day they went to school like nothing happened, again. Except everything has changed. They are now a part of mafia and Jackson?

Girl 1: Have you heard the news? OMG, I am so sad I wanna cry.

Lexi and Kimi walked around a group of Jackson fangirls and heard them talking.

Girl 2: I know right. I can't believe we won't see Jackson anymore. Why did he need to leave the country with family now? Now I can't marry him.

Kimi looked at Lexi, as she wanted her to tell her that it's not true what they've heard just now. Jackson left them. And it was this moment when Kimi realized that Lexi was right from the beginning. Her first love was dirty.


	3. LOVE IN CRIME

Almost a year has passed since Lexi and Kimi started to work for the Haebi clan. During this time, they managed to boost up their skills, stole many things, robbed few disgustingly rich people. Haebi clan gained more power in Europe. Even though they've already repaid Jackson's dept, clan leader didn't want to let them go. Why would he?! They were his best members.

16 JANUARY, KIMI'S POV

A year has passed and we are still working for the Haebi clan. I am so tired of it. They are only using us. Anyway, I still have nights for me so I am not complaining. After work every day, I just got home to my computer, sit down and play games. Today we had to rob one of the biggest houses in the city. It was a hard job but we managed to do it. So it's time for my reward. I come back to my dorm, toss my heavy bag on the ground, and plop on the bed. I was tired but I still wanted to go to my online world so I reached in the bag to grab my phone. After a few minutes of scrolling on Instagram feed and twitter, something caught my eye. „J-j-Jackson?!" When I saw this my heart sunk low. All those bad memories came rushing back to me, I wanted to cry. But then I remembered who I am now. I stopped my tears and called Lexi to tell her what I've found.

*MONTH LATER - END OF THE SEMESTER*

After finding out where Jackson is, Lexi and Kimi decided to go to South Korea to take revenge on him. They planned they escape from the Haebi clan, stole few things they needed – guns, computers, comms, ropes, money... Even though they had everything, they decided to wait until the school term ends.

Last day of the school – time for revenge. Everyone in the school was looking forward to the summer holiday, spending time at the beach and with friends. Lexi and Kimi were looking forward to something different, something sweet. With the last class's end, Lexi and Kimi took their suitcases and left to the airport.

After landing in South Korea 13 hours later, Lexi and Kimi were tired but they were finally there. First things first, they needed to find a hotel where could they stay for now. And then for the big plans, they need money first. Lots of it. When they finally arrived at the hotel, they booked their rooms and went to unpack. Even though the revenge dream was so close now, still they wanted to enjoy themselves while they're here. Lexi decided to do some workout in the room.

LEXI's POV

I just tossed my bag on the bed and left my suitcase near it. 13 hours in the plane, my butt hurts. I should do some workout. I lay on the ground and start doing some sit-ups when the hotel room's door swung open. It was Kimi.

Kimi: Hey, onion. Do we have a pink balloon?

Lexi: What? No. Why?

Kimi: Nevermind then.

She leaves my room, slamming the door shut loudly behind her. But the door swung open once again.

Kimi: I am going to buy a pink balloon.

Lexi: Oh...okay.

I know that it may sound weird but well that's my friend Kimi so I am not that surprised anymore. Still, I do wonder what she's gonna do with the balloon.

After she got back, she went straight to her room. I grabbed a water bottle and went to see her. We needed to make a plan for a bank job anyway. I open the door and meet... Carlos?

Kimi: Oh hey. Meet our new partner in crime – Carlos.

Wha-? Is the first thing that comes to my mind. I see a pink balloon with CARLOS written on it with a black marker...and it's floating around by itself? Then I look down at the end of the ribbon and there is a fly attached to it?! Well, that's Kimi so...what can I say.

With Carlos flying around we make plans for tomorrow.

Lexi: First we need to check the place and hack the first defense line to make it easier later. All the things we need we stole from the Haebi clan so we don't need to worry about that but one thing is left... We need a car. A small van for you to work in.

Kimi: *with a mouth full of chips* Wha-...I wanted to hack from the coffee shop but well, I would like a van.

She just shrugs her shoulders and takes a hand full of chips out of the bag, eating it all.

*THE NEXT DAY – PATROL ROUTINE*

Lexi is on the roof looking out for all possible routes in & out and Kimi is in the bank gaining access to the security system by installing bugs and hacking to the system by their inner wifi connection in the bank.

Kimi: Heh..idiots. This is too easy for me.

After doing the scouting they head to the coffee shop nearby the bank. They both sit in the corner of the room and order drinks and cakes. Sitting tight and quietly for a few minutes they look up to look at the person that comes to their table.

(imagine this conversation in Korean because we are in Seoul, Korea duh)

Person: He-hey are you the PinkHippieLover707?

Kimi: *nods her head*

Lexi: Yes that's us please sit. Here is the money. Van?

Lexi slides a thick envelope to the other side of the table. The stranger guy then hands them car keys and turns around, points to the window.

Person: See that van there? That's it. That's the van. Are you sure you don't wanna repaint it to a different color? I have a car shop you know I could do it for you, cheaper.

Kimi: No...no that's perfect.

They said goodbye to the person and he leaves. Girls stay at the coffee shop for a while, finishing their food, and then head back to the hotel in their new van.

*IN THE VAN*

Kimi: We should name her.

Lexi: What? Who?

Kimi: The van. We should name her. What should we name her hmm...

At that point, Kimi was just talking to herself babbling about the name for the van. Riding through the Seoul they pass around the fantasy Harry Potter gift shop.

Kimi: HEDGWIGA! We should name her Hedwiga! That's it.

...and ladies and gentlemen, and fellow aliens. That is how Hedwiga was born to our family.

After purchasing Hedwiga (the van for those who forgot on the way) and arriving back at the hotel, girls went back to their rooms and started to get ready for tomorrow. Preparing all things necessary, packing bags, carrying them down to the parking lot, and loading them to the van...everything is ready. Preparations are done, let's sleep. Lexi heads straight to the bed, puts her headphones in, and listens to music. After that, she just falls asleep. Kimi, on the other hand, is playing games till like 3 am. Drinking energy drinks and eating salad (cos we need to stay healthy kids!).

*DAY OF THE ROBBERY*

The next day girls get up, get ready, and head out to the bank's location. Kimi sitting in the van starting all of her mumbo jumbo computer stuff, Lexi dressing herself to the harness leaves the van. The best IN route? The roof. Lexi headed to the next building, going through the staircase on the roof.

Lexi: I do work out but damn these stairs will kill me.

Catching her second breath Lexi finally arrives at the roof door. Picking up tools from her bag she unlocks the door and gets on the roof.

Lexi: 707, I am at the position. Entering target in 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1.

Lexi shoots a hook with a rope to the other building and then slides to the roof.

Kimi: Oh damn it's so hot in here, I should open a window!

While Lexi is getting inside the building, Kimi opens a car window and gets back to her seat opening a bottle of orange soda and a new bag of chips. Hacking through the system is easy at this point so she just needs to wait for Lexi to get to the inner security system line and work starts from here.

Lexi: I am here.

Kimi: Okey dokey yo. Unlocking door No.1.

The electrical keypad lights from red to green and the door opens.

Lexi: Thank you~.....Stage 1 is clear.

Like this, they got through all the security stages in the bank to the last one. Kimi folds her legs in the chair and cracks her knuckles.

Kimi: Okay here we go. We can do it, right Carlos. Carlos? CARLOS?

Kimi starts looking around the van to find the balloon but it's nowhere to be found. Carlos and the balloon flew away through the window Kimi opened a while ago.

Lexi: 707? Kimi? Hey Ki, you there? Answer! I am here, open the door fast or we will get caught.

Kimi: Carlos ran away.

Lexi: What? Jeez, you can make a new one, girl open the damn door. The security guy is coming.

Kimi: But...but Carlos.

Lexi: KIM!

Kimi: Okay okay I am on it.

Then you can her a fast keyboard clicks through the sobs...and door in the bank opens. Lexi is now at the vault door.

Lexi: Hmm...two-tiered Glenn-Reeder 2700. Hello baby, long time no see.

Lexi then gets in, pass the laser to the back of the vault. Loads money and papers to the bag and heads out through the ventilation system. Crawling through the ventilation with bags, Lexi suddenly stops.

Lexi: Well, this should do it.

She looks down and looks through the grid, seeing a lightened up floor. She pushes through the grid, opening in and slides through the hole. Landing on her feet, Lexi is now in the worker's bathroom. Quickly she picks up bags and hides in the stall. She then unzips one of the bags and pulls out clothes – some skirt and blouse. Changing her attire to this one, adding a glasses she eaves the bathroom. Quickly she searches for a box somewhere in the back office. When she finds one, she puts the bags inside.

Lexi: Done. Print it.

Then you can hear a printer beeping. Lexi goes to the printer and picks the papers that came out. It was a shipping instruction from the bank. Lexi puts everything on the box, loads it on the cart and leaves the office with it. Pushing the cart through the halls she gets to the back door of the bank. Opens the door and smiles.

Lexi: Hey partner.

Kimi: We're rich. Let's go buy a house.

Both girls start laughing then. After everything was in the van, they left the bank. Lexi was changing her clothes back to the black pants and t-shirt while Kimi was driving. After a few hours spent in the traffic jam, they arrive at the real estate agency and start looking for a house. Eventually, they find THE ONE so they sign the selling contract and head to their new home. Finally, at their new house, Kimi and Lexi enter through their big ass parking lot. Kimi leaves the van and runs through the house, screaming. They were both excited though. Let the revenge begin.

*MEANWHILE BACK IN EUROPE*

Man 1: Did you find them?

Man 2: Ye-yes, sir. They are in South Korea.

Man 1: South Korea? *smirks* Good. Contact the Monsta X Clan. They will deal with them for us.


	4. FATED LOVE

MONSTA X's POV

Clan members are getting ready for the action. A handsome guy sitting in the back, leaning back in the chair and reading bank's pamphlets. He looks from behind the papers, looking at the two muscular guys standing next to each other and talking. The guy in the chair slowly takes his hand, touches his hat and lifts it a little bit. This was the signal for the two guys to move. They stopped talking, looked around and then decided to leave. Walking together to the direction of the public toilets. The sight of their backs was so powerful, their mighty walk and then disappearing behind the corner. Meanwhile, outside of the bank, there is a big black van parked next to the small pink one.

*IN THE VAN* IM's POV

Man through the radio: The Beast and Executioner are on the move. MadMan is on position.

The guy behind the pc: Copy, MadMan. Chaos is ready.

The guy with glasses: Do we really have to do it like this, Changkyun-a?

The guy behind the pc – Changkyun: Ya Kihyun. It's a part of the cover and the operation...and it's fun.

The guy with glasses – Kihyun: Yeah yeah yeah...very fun. I just hope they'll be able to do it right. My plan is perfect and no one can beat it. Do you hear me guys? Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk?

Changkyun (Chaos): Code names '163', USE CODE NAMES!

Kihyun (163): Whatever... -_-

I swear that I will kill this guy one day. I don't care if he is the brain in our operation and comes up with all the plans, I just...argh I can't stand him. I don't trust him either. What? Does he want to stay neutral? Won't choose a side. A freaking double agent he is. Kihyun might be working for us right now but what about later? Anyway, I don't like him.

Wonho *through the radio*: Chaos, this is Executioner. Me and The Beast are on our positions. Ready for the- oh nevermind. Hey guys. After this is done we should get ice cream from that pink van out there.

Changkyun (Chaos): What did you say? Wait- do not proceed I need to unlock the doors first.

Wonho (Executioner): *statics* but.....you've....*static* unlocked it.

Changkyun (Chaos): What? Guys wait? I can't hear you, what's going on? Wait for me.

Shownu (The Beast): *static* ....The.....Beast.....proceeds. *static*

Changkyun (Chaos): Wha-? No guys way what are you-....?

Kihyun (163): What is going on? What is this static noise? And why are they moving? Guys?

Wonho (Executioner): *static*...you've already unlocked the doors so we are moving.

Kihyun (163): You are working so fast, good job Kyun.

Changkyun (Chaos): It's not me. I didn't unlock the door yet. I am still getting past the camera security.

Through the radio: *static*.....Carlos, CARLOS?.....

Shownu (The Beast): What? What did you say I couldn't hear it.

Everyone: WHAT WAS THAT?

Changkyun (Chaos): I don't know. But what is THAT?

I know my code name is Chaos. I chose this name because I wreak chaos on the internet. I am the best hacker in the world and no one can beat me. Everywhere I go, I leave chaos...but what is THIS CHAOS? The plan was perfect so what's going on? The radios are not working properly. Are we catching some other frequency? Another team? My mind is everywhere around the place and then I saw it. I spaced out when I saw a pink balloon fly past our van. The wind starts to blow stronger and the balloon flies right in front of our window. It turns around and I see CARLOS written on it.

Changkyun (Chaos): Carlos?

Shownu (The Beast): Changkyun? IM? Hey IM what are you doing there?

Chankyun (Chaos): ...Wha- what?

Wonho (Executioner): Why are you unlocking and locking the doors like a crazy? Do your job!

Kihyun (163): It's not him. We are not alone. Somebody is also trying to rob the bank. But who?

Shownu (The Beast): Sh*t. We can't get in there in time. These people are good.

Kihyun (163): Guys let's wrap it up. They beat us!

Changkyun (Chaos): NO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS!

Wonho (Executioner): IM calm down. He is right. We can't beat them. They are already in there, maybe already out. We are leaving the positions, getting back to you guys.

Minhyuk (MadMan): I will join you in the lobby. Whoever this is...we have a new player at the scene. This should be interesting.

Minhyuk laughs like a 'mad man'. Frustrated, I smash my keyboard and the headphones on the table. Tsk. It was supposed to be an easy job but we failed. They were few jobs that also failed but that's okay, we can deal with that. But the worst from this failed mission is that we cannot deal with the Boss.

„Aaargh. Hyungwon will kill us!" I say as I brush my hair. What a day. Me and Kihyun are waiting for the guys to arrive and also for the people from the other team. They were a few steps ahead of us so they must be leaving together with our boys. They should be...but no one is leaving? I turn around at the sudden noise of the door opening.

Shownu (The Beast): Let's go guys.

Kihyun (163): And where is the ice cream?

Shownu (The Beast): It already left.

Kihyun (163): Wait what? You don't think...?

Wonho (Executioner): Eh? No...no~ It can't be them. Let's just leave already. And get ready for Hyungwon to kill us.

Boys arrived at their headquarters. Everyone got out of the van and went to the main office to make their report. They were finally there but no one is opening the door.

IM (Chaos): So~...who's gonna knock?

They were standing there for a few minutes till they finally decided to knock and go inside.

Boys entered the main office and greeted their boss. Hyungwon looked up from the papers and waved with one hand on the boys.

Hyungwon (Boss): Where's the money?

Everyone remained quiet with their heads down, looking at the floor.

Hyungwon: Anyone?

Members looked at each other and nodded. Then Shownu cleared his throat.

Shownu (The Beast): Ehm...there were little complications and we weren't able to retrieve the money.

Hyungwon: WHAT?

He throws the papers at the members, stands up and slams his hand on the table, yelling at the boys but then slowly calming his voice down.

Hyungwon: DO I NEED TO-? *sigh* Do I need to remind you that that money is the monthly expenses we need to make? We do this every month so what "little complications" mean?

Shownu: There was someone else. And they beat us.

Hyungwon: Tsk...okay okay. We will deal with that later. Now there is another pressing matter.

He says as he sits back down, slides in the chair to lean his back against the seat and slowly slides two papers on the table. They were photographs of Lexi and Kimi.

Hyungwon: I got a call today and received these two pictures from a fellow gang in Europe. They need our help. I wouldn't choose it just like that because we are not a charity, but this also concerns us. These two girls are daughters of prominent families in Europe. Families that are high in positions in the government and are actively trying to stop all illegal motions in Europe and the world. They are meddling in our business so this is our chance to get to them. The Haebi clan asked us to find them. They should be in Seoul somewhere so it's our job. You get them but you won't hand them over to the Haebis, understand? I want to deal with them alone.

AFTER THE MEETING – IM's APARTMENT

Wonho, Shownu, and Minhyuk are currently in the IM's apartment. While Wonho and Shownu are busy eating out IM's fridge, Minhyuk is jumping around and talking to IM who is getting ready for the competition. Every year there is this 'secret' competition between hackers around the world. It's basically just a bunch of hackers trying to prove who is the best out there. IM is participating every year, and every year he won the first place. That is why no one tries to beat The Clan in Korea because people know they have the best people.

IM is getting ready. Orange juice, sour pack ready on the table. Cracking his knuckles, IM puts his fingers on the keyboard and the competition starts. Each year it's a different set of firewalls and fake software systems they need to hack through as fast as possible. The clock in the upper right corner starts counting. There is such an ominous quiet in the apartment. You can only hear the clicking sound of the keyboard, chips crunching in mouth and Minhyuk's dolphin laugh from time to time.

IM (Chaos): Sh*t? Who the f*ck is this? PinkLady? Ha! You are trying really hard newbie.

* a few minutes later*

IM (Chaos): Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t! This newbie is good. SH*T!

Swear words, sweat falling down on IM's forehead and a smashing sound of the keyboard falling down on the ground. Heavy breaths coming out of IM's mouth while he is sitting bent down, holding his head in both of his hands.

IM: I lost.

Minhyuk: What? No, no look. You both ended at the same time.

IM: And that's the point. I lost.

Shownu and Wonho are slurping ramyeon when they hear the keyboard slam. They both turned around, noodles in their mouths.

Wonho & Shownu: whhAt is mnmn oN?

IM stands up angrily and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him and hiding in the bathroom. Shownu gets up and goes to the bathroom door, slightly sighs and knocks.

Shownu: IM? Are you okay?

No response.

Shownu: *sigh* Chaos?

You can hear little sobs from behind the door.

IM: *sobs* yeah?

Wonho: *with a full mouth of ramyeon* is he mnmMNmnm ok?

The lock on the door clicks and then the door opens revealing IM and his red puffy eyes. But suddenly his expression changes into a scary one.

IM: *smirks* Hmm...so you wanna play with me huh?! Let's play then kitten.

IM goes back to his seat, picks up his keyboard and starts writing. Everyone stands behind him and looks at the screen.

*slurping sounds*

Everyone turns to the side to look at Wonho who is standing there holding a bowl and slurping ramyeon.

Wonho: wHaT? O.O

Wonho then walks to the rest of the members and looks at the screen too. IM opens the IP address programs and starts writing codes. After a few minutes of typing, he clicks the enter and leans back in the chair smirking.

IM: Hahahaa...now what baby girl-...what? Did you block my attack? Hmm, good girl, I am starting to like you.

IM: Damn she is good. I can't get to her. *smirk*

KIMI's POV

User KkungKkung sent you a friend request

You accepted KkungKkung's friend request

User KkungKkung sent you a message

You accepted KkungKkung's message

KkungKkung: Okay. I admit my defeat.

Hmm, so this is that other hacker. You couldn't get past my firewalls but you managed to get to my KakaoTalk account. You sneaky little...Okay, I admit I forgot to block that direction of attack.

PinkLady: You managed to get to me. Point for you. But what defeat?

KkungKkung: In the competition. I will take second place. But only under one condition. I need your help with something.

PinkLady: Hmm. I am listening.

KkungKkung: I need you to find and track someone. These two are supposed to be in Seoul and need to find them. If you do that, you are No.1, deal?

PinkLady: Sure. But that's for one person. For the other one – I will find them if you can help me find this guy. A person for a place and a person for a person.

the picture failed to upload. try again later

KkungKkung: Deal. See you later in the internet world, kitten.

IM's POV

Minhyuk: Are you really gonna let her help us? Isn't that weird to ask a random person to do?

IM: No. She is a hacker and she was in the competition. That means she is on the illegal side. No worries, she is our side.

Minhyuk: Hmmm, okay. Less work for us. We can go out and have fun then. ;)

Everyone leaves IM at his computer and they start to pack their things. IM types a few last times and then gets up and leaves too.

KIMI's POV

KkungKkung sent you a photo

Kimi: What is this?


	5. LIAR'S LOVE

KIMI's POV

I looked at the screen twice to convince myself I saw it wrong, but I didn't. It is a picture of me and Lexi. Why are they looking for us? Moreover, who is that guy? I quickly mentally slapped myself and started looking for my phone. After I found it, I unlocked it and dialed Lexi's number. And she's not picking up, how unusual. She is working out again. Ah, this girl!!

LEXI's POV

Today we robbed a bank, bought a house...it's going well for us. The first night in our new house I feel a little antsy so I changed my clothes and went to the gym to work out for a little bit. I was in the middle of the plank when I lifted my head a little bit and saw Kimi in the mirror. She was standing in the door eating chips again.

Kimi: Hey you muscle pig! Working out again?

Lexi: Yeah. I have to.

Kimi: First night in the house, have some fun! Tsk...anyway, we have a problem.

I looked at Kimi's reflection in the mirror, wondering what problem we could have. We only arrived here. I stop my exercise and get up. Walking to the bench, I pick up a towel to dry that sweat from my forehead and my neck. Throwing down the towel I take a bottle and take a sip.

Lexi: What problem?

Kimi walks up to me and shows me her phone. There are two photos on it – me and Kimi.

Lexi: What's this? You wanna show how good we look?

I smirk while handing her phone back to her. Kimi then explained everything. She told me about the hacking competition and how some hackers sent her those pics telling her to find us. Then I went to take a shower. First I need to wash and second, I need to think. As I stand in the shower, water falling on my head and my body. I couldn't think of anything but still, we need to talk about what should we do about it.

Lexi: Could it be the Haebi?

Kimi: No I doubt that. That hacker was from Korea, so it wasn't them. He didn't even explain to me why is he looking for us.

Lexi: Well, it's good that it was you and not someone else. At least we know that someone is looking for us even though we don't know why. We can still do something about that and then we can look for Jackson.

Kimi: There's no need. I asked them to look for him. If I find us, he will find Jackson for us. See...

Kimi shows me her phone again with a KakaoTalk chatroom this time. I see a picture of Jackson but...it hasn't been sent yet.

Lexi: You didn't send him a picture though.

Kimi: What? No, I did. See here-...Did it fail to send? Oh my god.

the picture failed to upload

re-sent or delete?

Kimi re-sent the photo again and then we decided to wait for their response. We will be careful outside but except that we won't do anything until they wanna hear from us if we found them or not.

IM's POV

After the competition, me and guys, we went out to have some fun. Going through some bars we ended up in the 'norae bang' because of Minhyuk. What is it with him that every time he is drunk, he wants to sing?! Anyway now we are here, sitting in our room, drinking beers and singing trot songs. I don't mind it. At least we won't have to think about failing our job today and me failing the competition. I was taking a sip from my beer when I got a notification. I take out my phone and see a notification from that hacker girl. I smile and unlock my phone.

IM: Has she already fallen in love with me and she is sending me her pictures? Mmm, my little kitty.

I open the app to see what picture she has sent me but then my smile quickly fades away.

MINHYUK's POV

I was singing my soul out and boys were having fun. I jump around with Wonho and we sing together. Then I look at IM and I see him smiling at his phone.

Minhyuk: Ooongshimi shimi ongshimi...oooong IM fell in looove~

Everyone then looked at me and then at IM. He was smiling at his phone but then his smile faded away. We were worried about him. Failed job, failed competition. Everyone went to sit next to him, only instrumental songs stayed playing in the background. We look at him concerned and then he turns his phone facing it to us so that we can see it clearly. There was a picture of that slick Jackson that started working for us last year. But why is he...?

Shownu: Jackson? Why are you showing us a picture of Jackson right now?

Minhyuk: Yes IM! Why are you showing it to everyone and not only me? Show it to me...Oh my, what a pretty boy...

Shownu: Minhyuk, you're drunk!

IM: Not me. That hacker girl. She wanted me to find someone and that someone is apparently Jackson.

Wonho: How does she know him? And more importantly: what does she want with him? Are other gangs looking for him for some reason? If that guy made some mess with other gangs I swear-...

Wonho cracks his knuckles and his expression changes into a scary one, that one he has when he is going to kill someone. But no matter how Wonho scary looks right now, the even scarier person awaits – we need to wake up Hyungwon now. We take our things and leave the karaoke room to report to our boss.

3:36 AM AT THE HQ

Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, and IM arrived at the clan's HQ. The bottom of the building is their fake business cover – attorney offices. The middle is houses of the members and at the top, there is their boss – Hyungwon's penthouse. IM calls the elevator and when it arrives he gets in. Wonho and Shownu are behind him, dragging drunk Minhyuk on their shoulders. Elevator then closes and goes up to the 25th floor. Elevator's door dings and then opens up revealing a luxurious penthouse. Everyone looks around surprised. This is their first time at Hyungwon's house. That's because nobody is allowed to go inside – except Kihyun. Boys walk slowly and quietly to the staircase, trying not to make any big noise and the Minhyuk regains his consciousness.

Minhyuk: WOOOOOOW~ DAAAAAMN...

Everyone: Psssst!!! Shut up, you idiot!

Shownu quickly covers Minhyuk's mouth and everyone sighs from relief. They turn around and continue walking to Hyungwon's bedroom. Everything goes smoothly until Wonho slips on the stair and manages to knock down IM with him, taking down a Ming Dynasty plate that was on the wall. That porcelain plate falls on the floor making a huge noise.

Minhyuk: *drunk again* Psssst! Shut up, you idiots!

Members look at Minhyuk and Shownu is going to smack his head but at that moment when he is lifting his right hand...the lights turn on.

Hyungwon: *angrily but in a sleepy voice* And what do you think you're doing right now?

Boys turn around and look at Hyungwon with fear in their faces.

Shownu: Well....you see....we...we were....erghm....we were out and then something-...

Hyungwon: Are you drunk right now, barging into my house?

Wonho: No, sir. Well, yes, sir. But we have a reason.

Hyungwon then nods with his head and nudges everyone to get down. After a few minutes, Hyungwon comes down to the living room and sits on the couch. Boys are kneeling in front of him.

Hyungwon: Explain!

IM then explains everything from the time of the competition to the end and Jackson's photo. Hyungwon lifts his hand and puts it on his lips. After thinking about this whole situation he takes out his phone and dials a number.

The guy on the phone: *sleepy voice* Yes, sir?

Hyungwon: Come to the main office. Right now!

That's all he said and then he hangs up his phone, throwing it next to him on the couch and sighs.

Hyungwon: Go to the main office and wait for me. ....

He orders the members and stands up, going up to his bedroom again.

Hyungwon: ...Oh. And bring a gun, Shownu.

*IN THE MAIN OFFICE*

Jackson is kneeling in front of Hyungwon who is standing with crossed hands in the middle of the office. IM and Minhyuk are standing at the door, Wonho is holding down Jackson on his knees and Shownu stands right next to them.

Hyungwon: What did you do? Why are they looking for you? Who are they?

Jackson: Sir? I...I don't know sir. I don't know what are you talking about.

Jackson stutters and Hyungwon lifts his head up and then down. Shownu then takes out a gun and points it to Jackson's head.

Hyungwon: Shoot him. He makes trouble for us and we don't need incapable people here.

Jackson: Sir? I am sorry, sir. But I didn't do anything. I always deliver everything among idols and I collect money properly, please don't kill-

Jackson then stops talking when he sees two familiar faces laying on the table.

Jackson: Kimi? Lexi?

Hyungwon turns around when he hears those names and looks at Jackson confused.

Hyungwon: Do you know them?

Jackson: Yes...YES, SIR! I will tell you everything, please just don't kill me.

Hyungwon: Tsk...okay. You'll live. For now.

Jackson sighs from relief that his life was spared but he gets angry. Why? Because his life was saved by Kimi.

„That bitch is haunting me again!"


	6. TRICKY LOVE

*FLASHBACK TO CACTUS CLUB – 1 YEAR AGO*

One guy in a suit stands up and slams his hands on the table.

Haebi boss: WE DID EVERYTHING YOU ASKED! AND YOU WHAT...? YOU WANT HELP?!

Mike Hunt: Calm down. We agreed to meet you and after hearing your proposal, we would decide what to do. But you want to start a war? With The Clan? *Humph*

The german gang leader takes out a cigarette and lights it up. He slowly blows out the smoke and turns his head to the left and talk to his underman.

Mike Hunt: This guy must be insane.

He turns back, stands up and adjusts his suit. As he takes out another cigarette and lights it up, Hunt waves with his hand to the people in the back signalizing them to move and they started to leave. Hunt throws money on the table and then leaves. Only Haebi members stay there with their leader.

Haebi boss: You won't help us? Well, we'll see about that.

Haebi member: Boss, what should we do now?

Haebi boss: Proceed with the plan. And use that new guy. Even if he fails, it should be fun at least.

*FEW DAYS AGO*

Haebi boss: They what?

The Haebi leader throws papers at his undermen.

Underman: That two girls working for us...they ran away, to South Korea.

The leader throws everything down from his table and sits down. He crosses his hands and puts them under his chin. Griding his teeth and from his expression, you could tell that he is mad. Angry enough to kill someone at this point. His expression slowly turns into an even scarier one. The leader is now smiling like a Joker from ear to ear and then starts laughing like an insane person. After a few minutes, he collects himself and turns to the men standing in front of his desk. He clears his throat and his expression turns into a serious one.

Haebi boss: *smirk* Well, well, well...isn't this great?

Underman: Sir? ...What....do you mean?

Haebi boss: This is why I am the boss. Can't you people think? They are in South Korea! Playing into our cards. Good girls.

Underman: Sir?

Haebi boss: Do I really need to tell you that? *sigh* Listen here you stupid dogs. We tried to negotiate with the german gang – failed, we tried to threaten them by stealing their boss's pet – well we did it but then it failed too. They don't want to help us now, but if we are under attack...

...send their photos to The Clan and tell them they are from families who are trying to destroy our illegal activities. When they find them and kill them, they will start a war on their own. And then that Hunt guy won't have a choice but to join us in the war against them. *smirk* Good, good.

*END OF THE FLASHBACK*

JACKSON'S POV – NOW

I didn't want to think about the past, neither talk about it. I wanted to forget everything that happened since that day in the Cactus club but I can't I guess.

Hyungwon: Speak.

My mind was blank, my guts were turning around, I wanted to throw up but then I hear the boss's voice telling me to speak. I was pulled back to reality. I raise my head to look at the boss but when I meet his gaze, I lower my head again.

Hyungwon: Will it be today? I guess not. Shownu, could you please.

I can feel a gun being pointed at me again. I take a deep breath and then decide to tell them. I told them everything. From the accident in the club, being threatened by the Haebi clan, about Lexi and Kimi helping me by stealing that alligator. I told them about their families, what they can do – Lexi being good in martial arts and Kimi being a good hacker. I thought that when I tell them everything, a stone would lift from my chest, but on the contrary, my heart sunk even lower and I was short in the breath. What is this feeling?

Hyungwon: What? Are you telling me that they are not from prominent families who are trying to stop all gangs but on the other hand?! They are on our side? Are you kidding me right now?

Jackson: No, no, no, sir. Never! I was supposed to steal something, but they did it for me and then I left. Somehow they ended up in the gang.

Shownu: They cleaned up your mess but you left them? Tsk...what a gentleman.

That's the last thing I remember hearing and then only a stroke of pain on the back of my head, then black nothing.

HYUNGWON'S POV

After hearing all that I went back to my office. I needed to think.

What is all this? First, we failed to rob the bank, then they asked us to eliminate two girls who are apparently from their gang, someone is looking for Jackson. Aaaargh my head hurts. What should I do first?

I contemplated for a while and then I called the team.

Hyungwon: Everyone is here. Good. Listen up, we are under attack. A small gang that was exiled to Europe is trying to bite us from many directions so we need to split up and work fast. Jooheon! You and Minhyuk will go back to the bank and try to find out who robbed the bank before us. GO!

Jooheon, Minyhuk: Yes, sir.

Hyungwon: IM. You take Wonho and Shownu as backup and go meet that hacker that wants Jackson. Try to find out who they are, what are they doing here and what do they want with Jackson.

IM, Shownu &Wonho: Yes, sir.

Hyungwon: Me and Kihyun will try to find something more about these girls. ...Ah! But first, lock up Jackson to the 'white cell'. Maybe he will grow up a little bit.

With all that, the members leave to take care of our problems and I go back to my penthouse. I needed to sleep.

LEXI's POV

I was in the kitchen making my dinner when I hear Kimi scream. A few seconds after that I hear loud steps, someone was running fast. I go to the fridge and when I close the door, then out of nowhere there is Kimi standing and panting like a crazy.

Kimi: They.....*heavy breath*....they.....*heavy breath*....they found.....*heavy breath*...him.

Lexi: *with a cheese stick between her mouth* They found who?

Kimi: *heavy breath* .....Jackson! Come one let's go.

With that said, Kimi ran out of my kitchen. She ran so fast that you could see a fire line left behind her. I sit on the counter and eat my dinner. In the middle of my meal, I hear heavy breaths behind my back.

Kimi: *heavy breaths* what are you doing? Come on!

Lexi: I can't go on an empty stomach. Come sit. Drink water and have some. Man, but you're breathing so hard. You should stop on your chips and do a work out with me sometimes, you have no stamina!

Kimi: That's because it was running. You don't need that much stamina in bed anyway. *wink*

I spit out the water that was in my mouth in shock. But I love this little pervert anyway.

After finishing dinner Kimi went to her hacking room, getting stuff ready and I was in the armory. Hmm, what should I take? Glock 23 – 40S&W? We don't know anything about this hacker. 9mm or 40mm? I take a few handguns but then I turn around and see M16. Well, safety first, right?! I armed myself up and went to the garage. I see Kimi already sitting in her jeep waving at me through the window. I get in and we head out to the location that hacker sent us.

After an hour and a half, we arrived at the creepy old factory warehouse. Everything was pitch black but when we arrived, our surroundings turned pink. It was the light from Kimi's jeep. What's up with her and the pink color, I don't get it. Anyway. We parked our car in the middle of the abandoned warehouse. Before we go out, we need to hide, so we decided to wear masks. I get out of the car, loading my guns while Kimi is already running to the guy sitting in the middle of the place with a black bag on his head. I guess these people must hate him too since they brought him in that condition. Kimi gets closer to Jackson and puts the bag down from his head. But it wasn't him?

KIMI's POV

I get to that jerk, Jackson. Finally. I was so angry at him I wanted to quickly find him and beat his ass. I storm out of the car, leaving the door open. I run to the middle of the room where Jackson is sitting on a chair. I take down the bag on his head but,....this is not him? A stranger muscle guy is sitting on the chair. I wanted to leave but he gets up fast and holds me. He is so strong I can't move a muscle.

Lexi: RELEASE HER, NOW!

I hear Lexi's scream. Her voice was the only thing you could hear around here. The guy turns me around to point me in her direction and then smirks?! Yeah, I can definitely hear him laughing behind my ear. What-? And then it got to me. Another muscular guy, slightly taller than the one holding me, goes behind Lexi and points a gun at her from behind.

Kimi: Lexi, watch out.

I warned her. When she turned around and saw the guy, she immediately started to fight. She takes his hand and bents to disarm him. The tall guy yells out of pain and drops the gun but then he knocks Lexi down on her knees. They continue to fight while this other guy is holding me. After a few minutes, I felt his grip on me getting weaker so I hit him to the stomach with my elbow and run to the car. He let me at that moment when I heard a gunshot. In that panic I only ran to the car, trying to start the engine and drive to Lexi to get her out. That was my plan but it didn't work. I screamed and then froze at the spot when I heard a sexy low voice from behind me say:

Unknown voice: Are you going somewhere?

I look to the rearview mirror and see another stranger guy sitting in the back seat. I look at him and he starts to smile. At that moment the front door open and Lexi all sweaty and with bruises on her face gets in the car.

Lexi: COME ON, LET'S GO!

Kimi: Ehmm, we can't.

She looks at me confused but then I move my eyes to the right. She turns her head and sees that smiling guy. We hold sup his hand and waves at her.

Unknown guy: Wassup.

She tries to get to the back to knock him out but then the back doors open. That tall muscular guy gets in.

Unknown tall guy: The Executioner is in our car. He is shot but nothing serious. He will drive to the HQ with us.

Unknown guy: Okay. Now let's see who is this.

Lexi was struggling to beat them but then that tall guy holds her and puts her mask on.

Unknown tall guy: Got her. Hey Chaos, catch that one.

Kimi: Pfft...pffhahahah....Chaos? Ahahahaaha.

I start laughing so hard at that name. I couldn't do anything else. I lost all my power and started to laugh so hard. It was a good opportunity for that „Chaos" to catch me and put my mask down too. All four of us sitting in the car, me and Lexi we look at the guys and they are in shock.

Chaos: It's you. *smirk* This is interesting. Beast, go and drive to the HQ.

Kimi: Pfttt... Beast. Ahahahaha...where is your Beauty?

I couldn't help it. It was so funny. „Chaos" pulls me to the back seat and the tall guy gets behind the wheel and starts the car. I was laughing the whole way there. I didn't care they looked like they want to kill us, it was just hilarious. Even Lexi was judging me with her look, telepathically trying to tell me to stop.

After a long way, we arrived at the center of Seoul. A high glass building, hmmm this must be their HQ. The car stops and the "Chaos" tells us to get out. All four of us get out of the car and the guys hold us so that we don't run. We start to walk to the elevator door when another car comes in. That muscular guy that was holding me gets out of the car and joins us. We get to the elevator and they push number 7.

LEXI's POV

Elevator dings and the door opens. They push us from behind and tells us to go. We walk into a room that kinda looks like a jazz bar. There is an alcohol wall, a bar with a bartender, a few chairs and tables. The guys lead us to the back of the room, through a red curtain to another room. This one was empty, with dimmed lights and only one table with a tall skinny guy sitting behind it. We stopped in front of his desk and they made us sit. The tall guy takes out his guy and points it at us.

Hyungwon: We tried to find out who is looking for this guy named Jackson and also tried to find you two, but we ended up doing it together. Well isn't this luck? Now girls tell me, who the f*ck are you?

Lexi: Pft..yeah very scary. Coming from a 50kg guy. What will you do, shoot us?

The tall muscular guy then gets behind Lexi and holds her head.

Tall muscular guy: Answer our boss!

Lexi: Is this a way to treat ladies? Tsk tsk tsk...you should do better boys.

Hyungwon: Hah...I like this one. This should be fun. Now, girls, we tried to help you with your problem, and don't worry we will, but first, tell us who you are.

I look at Kimi. She is quiet and looking down at the ground but I can see that she is angry. Finally, there was her chance for revenge but these guys messed it up.

Lexi: Shouldn't you, gentlemen, introduce yourself first? You did kidnap us and brought us here without asking us.

Hyungwon: *sighs* That is true. Okay then. This guy here behind you is our hacker – Chaos.

Kimi: Pffft....hahha.

Chaos: AGAIN?! Damn girl. My name is Changkyun! Is that better?

Kimi: Yes it is...Chaos.

Hyungwon: Okay. -_- And the other guy is Shownu but his code name is The Beast. I am Hyungwon and I am the boss of The Clan.

Lexi: The Clan?

Hyungwon: Yes, have you heard of us?

Lexi: Nope.

Hyungwon: WHAT? *sighs* Nevermind. These are only 2 members of our gang. You must have to meet another one – Wonho. There are others too but you will meet them later. Now, it's your turn.

What can I say, they did introduce themselves and everything so what's the point. I tell them everything about us – what are we doing in Seoul, why do we want Jackson and what did we do. After I stop talking, Hyungwon just leans back in his chair and nods his head.

Hyungwon: So he was telling the truth. *sigh* Let's test them. Take them down.

After he orders them this, they grabbed our hands and dragged us to the basement. When we arrived, they separated us into different rooms. I don't know where Kimi went but judging by my room I can guess it what it meant – let's test them. They lock me up in a small grey room with a white table and only one light. They tell me to sit down and wait. After a few minutes, the tall guy brings a few metal parts and puts them down on the table. By it looks I can tell that it's a semi-automatic 9mm Luger pistol – Steyr Mannlicher L-A1. I took the parts and start to assemble the handgun. When I begin to start, I hear the door open. I quickly look into the glass mirror in front of me to see who it is. It was that guy that hold Kimi and got shot. I look down back to the gun and then up again to see his reflection. His built was no joke, you could tell that he is working out and that he must be strong. I look at his buff arms and see a bandage.

Lexi: You okay there?

The guy: What? Yeah, yeah. I am good, don't worry.

I look up again to see his face and he is smiling. Our gazes then meet and I quickly look down so that he won't see me looking at him. I finish the gun and then I put it down at the table.*click*

Tall guy: 0:46 second. Not bad.

I start to laugh at his surprised answer.

Lexi: I know right?! Can I go now?

Tall guy: We need to wait for your friend.

Lexi: Cool. So what she must hack trough?

The guy: How did you-?

Lexi: That Hyungwon guy told you to test us right? And I am assembling guns which is my kind of my work so that must mean that Kimi is hacking, right? Oh by the way, could you introduce yourself again? I am Lexi and my specialty is weapons, combat, and stealing. Nice to meet you? And you?

Tall guy: Oh my name is Shownu and my specialty is combat and stealing.

The guy: I am Wonho and I am the same.

Lexi: So that's why you two are with me, we are the same. Nice to meet you, fellow thieves.

We all laugh and then just sit there quietly, waiting for Kimi to be done with her test. After a while, we hear a door slam.

KIMI's POV

After they dragged us down, we got separated and they led me into a room full of computers. We got inside and there was this other small thin guy. Who is it?

Small guy: Is this her? Hi~ my name is Minhyuk nice to meet you. I heard you are a hacker. Wow a girl and a hacker...hahah...something for you IM!

Kimi: Yeah, I am a girl and what? That doesn't mean that I am not good.

Minhyuk: We will see about that. Let the fun begin.

Changkyun: I don't see a point in this. I know she is good, she even won the competition.

Minhyuk: That's her? OMG nice to meet you. Really really really! Oh, this is great.

Kimi: Thanks. Should I do it then or you don't need me to prove that I am better than this CHAOS?

Changkyun: GIRL STOP IT!

Minhyuk: Why? You came up with the idea of code names. HAhaha...it is hilarious though isn't it.

Me and this Minhyuk guy, we start to laugh at Changkyun. He is looking at us angrily and then he walks to the door.

Changkyun: Let's stop it. I will go tell the others that we are done here.

Kimi: Okay. But don't get lost in all that "chaos" out there.

I say it and Minhyuk almost chokes on his saliva. Angry Changkyun leaves the room and slams the door behind him.

KIHYUN's POV

After I got the news I went back to the HQ and met Hyungwon. I went to the bar and see him sitting behind his desk, waiting.

Kihyun: I heard you've got them.

Hyungwon: *sigh* yes. But they are something. My head hurts just thinking about them. I don't know why but I have this bad feeling.

Jooheon: Don't worry boss, it will be okay.

I got scared when I heard Jooheon's voice. He was sitting in the dark corner of the office so I didn't see him when I got in. I guess that's why he is such a good spy.

Kihyun: Could you please at least once come in like a normal person and not a ghost?

Jooheon: Sorry Kiki. Work habit.

Sigh. I swear I will get a heart attack one day because of this guy. I sit down next to Jooheon when other members come in with two girls. It's those two that we were supposed to find.

Kihyun: You found them very fast. What do you want to do with them?

Hyungwon: *sigh* That's the problem. I don't know it's all complicated. I will tell you later.

Hyungwon seems very confused and lost. What is this all about? I am worried about him.

HYUNGWON's POV

The boys came in with the girls. I show them to sit down again.

Hyungwon: So how were they?

Shownu: She is great. Better than we thought.

Minhyuk: I like that pink one. She is funny!

Hyungwon: Good. Now girls. I heard your story and I tested your abilities. I want to ask-

Kimi: Where is Jackson?

Hyungwon: What?

Kimi: You said that you'll help us. Where is Jackson then?

Hyungwon: Ah yes. We have our eyes on him don't worry. Now...would you like to work for us?

Lexi: No! We won't work for another dirty gang and we won't work FOR anybody.

Lexi stands up, takes Kimi's hand and walks to the door. When they reach the door, they open them and...

Lexi: We will find Jackson without you, and if you try to stop us or do anything that will stop us from finding him, we'll be back. But not as friends.

...she says and she closes the door.


	7. NEW LOVE

LEXI's POV

I grabbed Kimi's hand and dragged her out of the office. Storming through the halls of their HQ we managed to get back to the parking lot and to find out the car. We get in and go home. Tho whole ride was quiet. Mainly because we were tired already and didn't have the energy to talk but also we didn't walk to talk about this situation at all. Finally, there was a chance to get our payback for what has Jackson done to us but it all blew into our faces.

2 hours went by so slowly but we got home safely. Kimi stopped the car in the middle of our garage, didn't even bother to park it properly and gets out, walks to the house and goes to her half. I wanted to stop her but even if I did, what would I tell her. I don't know how to comfort people. She will get through this eventually. We will get him and everything will be fine. I got to my room, changed my clothes and went to bed.

*beep beep beep* I woke up to the sound of the alarm. I look at the clock and see 2:43 am. What the hell is this? I wanted to go back to bed but then I realized it. It's that Kimi's new house alarm. Someone must have triggered her inner security system. Sh*t! I ran to my closet and open a hidden room. I take a few guns and run to find Kimi. I got to her half of the house and go straight to the gaming room. I run through the room in my pajamas and stop in front of a big claw machine. I clicked an exact sequence on the buttons that are on the machine and then it moves to the left revealing a secret passage. I went in and get into the hacking room where Kimi is already sitting behind her computers trying to find out what's going on. I go behind her and watch the screen. We go through all the footage and then we find 5 suspicious people trying to get inside through the garage. Kimi changes the camera angle and we are finally able to see who it is – those Clan members.

Kimi: What is this "Chaos"?

I know it was stupid before but now that joke eventually got me too. I started laughing with Kimi but then we snap back to reality and go out.

IM's POV

Hyungwon: Let's leave them for now. Don't engage yourselves.

Jooheon: No~ boss. I haven't met them yet. I wanna know them too.

Jooheon says and stomps on the place, throwing a tantrum. It didn't help though. Boss hasn't changed his decision and told us to stay away. Good, I am thinking ahead. We leave the main office and I gather boys in the bar.

Changkyun: Come here. I know the boss told us to stay away but just in case… before when I tried to locate their place through her IP she blocked me out. But not this time. When we were in the warehouse, before we left, I planted a tracking device into their car. Let's see…

I open my laptop and turn on the GPS tracker. I locate their house in no time. Hmm…pretty far away. I didn't know there were any houses in this area though. After I download the coordinations to my phone, I close the laptop and we get on our way.

Hours later we arrived at their place at last. Jooheon stopped the car. We parked a few blocks away from their house. I connect myself to the nearest wifi spot and then start searching for their security signature. Only one place is showing a high signature point so that must be it. System – locked down, cameras – turned off, house alarm – off.

Changkyun: I am in. Move, move, move.

We get to their place and now we need to get inside. The easiest and the weakest spot is through the garage. There were the lightest security measures. We jump through the wall and end up in their garden. All looked at their house.

All: Wow~.

Minhyuk: *pulls Jooheon's sleeve* We should tell Hyungwon to pay us better!!!

We all look at Minhyuk. Well, he isn't wrong. Tsk. What are we doing? Getting back to our plan, we start to move again. Shownu takes out the gear and starts to unlock the garage door. When he is done, we go inside, quietly looking around with small flashlights. I hear a loud noise from behind.

Minhyuk: OUCH!

It was Minyhuk. He bumped into one of their cars.

Shownu: Damn it! Be quiet!

Right after he said it, the lights turned on. We panicked and started to look around who did it. I look to the direction of the door leading to the house and see a small figure in pink pajamas rubbing her eyes. It was her.

Kimi: Welcome boys. Are you bringing your "Chaos" here?

-_- This girl I swear! It's starting to get on my nerves. Even more when boys started laughing too.

Wonho: Oh? Isn't this that ice cream truck?

Wonho points to the pink truck parked next to them.

Minhyuk: Oh…hmm…it looks familiar! OH?! The bank!

Wonho & Minhyuk: IT WAS YOU!

Shownu: -_- And you said that there is no way it was that ice cream truck -_-

Minhyuk: Was it really you?

Kimi: Maa~ybe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Changkyun: What are you talking about?

I turn around and see that pink van that was parked next to us during the bank job. I open my mouth in shock.

Kimi: What? Do you like my Hedwiga? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Kimi: Anyway. What are you doing here?

Jooheon: No-nothing.

Kimi: Oh? Should I call the police then?

Jooheon: No no no, please no. I just wanted to meet you guys. You've met all the members but not me. *pouts*

Kimi: Aawww. You could've just called.

I see Kimi how she hugs Jooheon. And it made me slightly angry. I don't know why but it did.

Changkyun: How can you hug a person you've just met? Jeez.

Kimi: Because I want to…"Chaos"…now boys come in since you are already here.

WONHO's POV

After we got invited inside. We went through the main hall to the second floor. As we were walking, we looked at the house in awe. It was so big and majestic. I wish we had a house like this too. The only weird thing was the interior. As we were walking from the garage the house was mainly white and black, but then as we went through the hall, the other side of the house was pink. What? We looked around the whole way there. We probably looked like owls turning our heads around or like kids on a field trip. I then look back to find Shownu and tell him something but he is nowhere to be found. Oh, this guy got lost somewhere. I leave the group and go to find him. This house is really big. I turn left from the hallway and see an open door. There is a light coming from that room. Maybe he went in there? I enter the room and hear a laugh. I go inside to find Shownu with that girl Lexi talking and laughing together. She looked so pretty when she smiled. I started to uncontrollably smile too but then I stopped myself and got angry at this sight that was in front of me.

Wonho: Tsk.

The two of them then turn to me and look at me with surprised faces.

Lexi: Oh good. Another help is here. Come and please take those plates and wine glasses.

I wanted to turn around and leave but I couldn't. I go to the counter and take the things she told me to bring and we leave the kitchen, going to the hall and then arriving at the living room where other members are already sitting on the couch with Kimi.

LEXI's POV

With Shownu and Wonho's help, I was able to bring everything at once. When we got to the living room, we put down glasses and wine and sat down on the couch. The whole night went so fast. For the first time in my life, I really had fun with other people. Talking about jobs and stealing and workout and illegal things, you can't do this with other "normal" people. Talking about those things with someone was wonderful. Even though we connected somehow, it didn't change my mind to work with them. 5 bottles of wine down, 1 bottle of whiskey down (by Kimi only). Five drunk boys and two drunk girls sitting together and having a blast. Well, at least we were. Kimi was sitting there the whole night drinking her whiskey and playing the Nintendo game, not paying attention to the conversation whatsoever. It went around till like 6 am and it finally got to us.

Shownu: We should head home now. Kimi is already sleeping so we should go too.

Minhyuk: Yeah yeah we should go.

Jooheon: What? What's going on? Oh yeah, you're right, she is sleeping already.

Changkyun: Did you just notice that?! -_-

Lexi: Hey guys, but we're drunk what can we do?

Shownu: What?

Lexi: I mean…how can you go? Just stay here we have plenty of rooms. Pick one.

I took guys upstairs to the third floor and show them our empty rooms. They divided themselves into the rooms somehow and we went to bed. The only thing we forgot was Kimi, downstairs, on the couch.

Lexi: Well sorry bro.

KIMI's POV – 7:30 am

I got woke up by the sound of the unfamiliar ringtone. Again? Do I have to get up again?

Kimi: What the f*ck is this sh*t doing I am going to smash this little f*cker and kill everyone!

I pick up the phone and a male voice starts yelling at me.

Kihyun: Changkyun where the hell are you? You were supposed to attend a meeting today. And where are others, I can't reach them, they are not picking up their damn phones? Changkyun? CHANGKYUN?!

Kimi: Sumimasen, wrong number.

I hung up the call and throw the phone on the table.

Kimi: Arrgh…there is no peace in this damn household.

I got up and go to my room. I open the door and look at my bed.

Kimi: My love I am here.

My bed, my love, one and only for me in this world. I lay down and cover myself. I feel a warmth on the left side. There is also a nice smell around. Ummm I love it. I hug the source of this nice heat and all satisfied I fall asleep.


	8. DEVILISH LOVE

MINHYUK's POV

*scream*

I woke up to the sound of a woman's scream. I turned myself to the other side and sighed. Then I heard that scream again. My head hurts like hell and I wanted to sleep.

Minhyuk: Jooheon, stop screaming like a girl!

Woman's voice: GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!

LEXI's POV

I snapped from my sleep when I heard Kimi scream. At that moment I ran out of my bed, throw pillows and blanket everywhere on the ground. I ran to Kimi's room and the boys are already there. I see Changkyun flying out of her room. Then a man's voice from the next room says:

Man voice: Jooheon, stop screaming like a girl!

Kimi: GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!

Changkyun was trying to duck but after flying from the room, he hit the wall and was followed by a pillow which eventually hit his face.

Changkyun: Ouch. Wait there is my-

Changkyun tried to enter Kimi's room again but he didn't make it. Kimi's already slammed the door in front of him. That pervert what is he trying to do? I snap and I am on my way to kick him, but then I couldn't. My leg was a few centimeters away from his solar when it stopped? Huh? But how? I feel a strong grip around my waist. I look behind and I see Shownu holding me and smiling.

Shownu: Hey, it's okay. I am sure nothing happened. Even if something did, they are adults, aren't they?!

I calm down a little bit. His warm hug is so nice. I look into Shownu's eyes and then my gaze falls to the left on sleepy Wonho rubbing his eyes and coming in.

Wonho: What's going on guys? Who screamed?

I look at him and see his expression turn into an angry one immediately as he came. He doesn't ask anything, just turns around and goes away.

WONHO's POV

My arm was killing me. It was just a scratch from the bullet but it hurt like hell for some reason. I hope there is no infection. Also, drinking heavily last night didn't help at all. I couldn't sleep all night so I just stayed in the bed with my eyes closed. I was thinking about these last days, what happened with girls and then I heard a scream. I get up from the bed and go out of my room to see who was it. Ah, I couldn't sleep at all but now as I am walking, I am getting really sleepy. I rub my eyes as I walk through the corridor. I open my eyes and see IM leaning on the wall. I wonder what happened. Then I look at the group of people standing there and I see Shownu hugging Lexi. Suddenly a rage-filled my mind and I couldn't stand a sight of this whole situation. I turn around and go back to my room, only hear Shownu from behind.

Shownu: I am sorry for all the trouble. We will leave now.

LEXI's POV

After this morning's incident, The Clan people left our house. You could tell that they were a little bit sad leaving us so soon and a little bit embarrassed about everything that happened. Kimi was locked inside her gaming room all day. I can't tell that I am not worried about her, but this is Kimi…she will be okay.

Meanwhile…

WONHO's POV

We left the house and went back to the HQ building. I was tired so I wanted to be finally in my bed, I didn't want to deal with anything and anyone right now. Well, that was only my wish. As soon as we came to the parking lot, a few lower-level guys were waiting for us there. I know these guys. They are our boys that me and Shownu are training. But what are they doing here? Everyone gets out of the car and the hitters immediately surround us.

Hitter guy: Please come with us. Boss is waiting for you.

Jooheon: What's going on?

Hitter guy: Please don't do anything rash and just go with us.

Tsk. I wanted to sleep so badly that I don't care what's this all about. I just bump my shoulder with one of the boys and start to walk to the elevator. I pressed the button, door open and I turn around.

Wonho: He said we should go. Aren't you going?

I turn back and enter the elevator. Boys get inside after me and one of them presses the 7th floor. We arrived, the door opened and revealed an angry Kihyun standing in front of us, stomping with his left foot and crossed arms.

Kihyun: Where the f*ck have you been?

Wonho: *sigh* Calm down. Let us get out and then we will talk.

Kihyun: You are even talking back?! Sks... To. The. Meeting. Room NOW!

I rolled my eyes and went to the meeting room with the boys. Minhyuk opens the door and we go inside.

Minhyuk: Boss~~ did you miss us that much?

Minhyuk yells at the whole building and goes to the Hyungwon with open arms to hug him. But Hyungwon who was sitting at the end of the table, supporting his head with both of his arms, leans back in his seat, turns his head to the side, looks up to see Minhyuk and raises his left eyebrow. Minhyuk immediately puts his hands down and backs up, bowing down to Hyungwon.

Minhyuk: I am sorry, sir.

Hyungwon says nothing. Only Kihyun's voice comes from behind.

Kihyun: Well aren't you all great.

Minhyuk: *pouts* Did you get out of the bed with the wrong leg or what.

Kihyun: You even dare to ask. Who is the one that left the HQ in the middle of the night without telling anyone?

Shownu: I get that you are angry Kihyun but it's not a crime. So why are you acting like this?

As much as I hated to look at Shownu at this moment, when I heard his anger in his voice, I look at him and see him frowning. And if Shownu is mad, well that's bad.

Kihyun: Oh really? And what about the fact that I called you Changkyun and you picked up, telling me it's a wrong number and then hung up on me.

Changkyun: I did? Did you call? When? Wait-….where is my phone?

Kihyun: HA~…what? Whatever. And what about the fact that today was the meeting with leaders of other gangs, discussing our territories and jobs in the future….and you weren't here?

Minhyuk: Oops, that was today?!

Kihyun: You really…!!!

Kihyun holds his hand in the air aiming to hit Minhyuk but then Hyungwon stops him. Kihyun puts his hand down and backs up, calming down a little bit, crossing his arms again. He leans against the wall and looks at the ground. Hyungwon then stands up and leaves. I could tell that he was disappointed with us. We missed the important meeting and more than that, we left to see the girls even though he told us not to. We disobeyed his order. He must have lost his trust in us again. Sigh, I want this day to end already!

After we got scolded by Kihyun and Hyungwon left disappointed, I went to my apartment to get some sleep. It didn't last long though. The ringtone woke me up after a few hours.

Wonho: Oh hey- did I wake you up? I am sorry. I just wanted to know if you've seen my phone.

I look at the caller ID.

Jooheon: IM is that you? Why are you calling me from Jooheon's phone?

IM: I can't find my phone. Have you seen it?

And then someone starts laughing behind IM.

Jackson: Ahahaha, but can you see it though?

Wonho: What?

IM: Oh no nothing. I am sorry. Go back to sleep.

And he hangs up. I put my phone down on the nightstand and cover myself with the blanket. I turn my body on the left side, then on the right. Sigh. I would really love to go back to bed but now I am wide awake. I sit on the bed and rub my hair in frustration. Eventually, I get out of bed and go take a shower. I turn on the water and support myself with the right hand against the wall. Warm water starts running down from my hair. I slightly turn the water tap and after a while cold water starts flowing, running down my spine. It scatters all those weird unnecessary thoughts – about Lexi and Shownu. Aargh, what is wrong with me. Idiot, stop thinking about it. In the end, the cold water didn't help at all. I ended the shower, went to my closet and picked some sweatpants and white plain t-shirt. I put them on and head out to IM's apartment. I arrive at his door and ring the doorbell. It was so quiet you could hear only the bell ring and laugh and scream coming from behind the door.

JACKSON's POV

After boys didn't show up for today's meeting and went to their apartments to find out where they went instead. When I arrived, I knocked on Jooheon's door. He opened in a few seconds.

Jooheon: Oh hey. Wassup. I am heading to IM's house. Everyone is almost there. Wanna come, bro?

Jackson: Sure.

We go two floors down to Changkyun's apartment. We ring the bell and wait till Minhyuk opens up the door, smiling at us, telling us to come inside. Jooheon immediately goes inside his fridge and takes out 3 beer cans. He brings them the living room, sits down on the couch and puts cans on the coffee table.

Jackson: Thanks, man.

I stretch my arm to take one can but Jooheon slaps my hand away.

Jooheon: Ya, ya, ya! That's mine. I want to taste them and drink them all. Go take your own.

I scoff and then go for my beer. I take it out of the fridge, open it and sip it. I get angry and then drink it all in one shot, out of frustration. I know there are levels and positions you can get in the clan, but The Clan members are a little bit too much. I started to work for them because of my dept and also I wanted to be under their protection if one day that Haebi finds me. But isn't this too much, more precisely too little? I work like a mule for them, I am in the higher ranks, but they still consider me as an outsider. Is it a blood privilege to be in The Clan or what? Tsk. I scrunch the can and toss it to the trash bin. Then I take out another one and go to sit next to Changkyun. He is doing something on his computer but looks kinda weird. I tap him on his shoulder.

Jackson: Hey Changkyun, what are you doing? Sitting like a weirdo.

Changkyun: Piss off. I can't see what's on the display.

I start to laugh and then I realized it. He is not wearing his glasses. Did Shownu or Wonho break them or what? Then it hit me. They went out last night and missed the meeting. What the hell did they do? And with whom? Changkyun then asks Jooheon for his phone and dials a number. After a while, that person picks it up. It's Wonho and Chankyun is asking him if he has seen his phone because he can't find it.

Jackson: Ahahaha, but can you see it though?

Changkyun then hung up and goes back to his work or whatever he is so secretly doing on his computer. I turn around to go back to the living room but as I turned I saw everyone staring at me, throwing warning glares. Aish these boys don't know how to have fun or take a joke. Jeez.

* a few weeks later*

KIMI's POV

It's been weeks since we started looking for Jackson and try to get to him but with no luck. We found his agency and everything but since he is an idol and his group is quite popular, it's quite hard to get to him without being noticed by staff or paparazzi or fans. This is so frustrating. He is finally in my reach but I can't do anything.

Aaaarhg! Screw it! I throw all the things that were on my desk down on the ground. I rub my hair and scratch my head and then lay my head down on the desk.

Lexi: You should take a break.

Lexi comes into my hacking room with an orange soda and many bags of chips. I love this girl so much!

Kimi: I can't. I need to get to him. Besides that, it bothers me that every time we found a way to get close to him, somehow The Clan interrupts. What's up with that?

Lexi lays down on the couch and puts her right hand on her forehead, covering her eyes.

Lexi: *sigh* We should probably look into that. Once or twice is a coincidence but every time? Each time we get close to the inner circle of people around Jackson, someone from The Clan is always there. But why? *sigh* Ah~ I'm too tired to think of anything. Hmm…maybe they are trying to help us catch him? What do you think?

Kimi: But each time they somehow stop us or they hinder our work. I don't think so.

I open a bag of chips and start to eat them, then I continue to search for any possible ways to get him.

Kimi: YAS! I GOT IT.

Lexi: Jeez you startled me. What? Did you find anything?

Kimi: I got him now. Ha..ha…ha.

Jackson's agency announced a special fan meeting for his group. You can enter this meeting through the online competition. They didn't expect me to get through. Not at all. Their firewall is such crap I got inside in 2 minutes. I hacked to the main network in their agency and changed the QR codes for those that match our information. And I got the special VVIP meeting tickets. There is nothing they can do now. I got him!

D-2: UNTIL THE FANMEETING – AT THE CLAN HQ

Hyungwon: You remember everything? Have all of the product packed?

Jackson: Yes, sir. I won't disappoint you.

Hyungwon: I don't expect much from you, so you will never disappoint me. Just do your job or I will throw you to the hands of that girl you ran away from.

Jackson: Yes. Sir.

D-0: DAY OF THE FANMEETING – AT THE VENUE

MC: Hello everyone. Thank you for participating in the competition. Congratulations to those lucky ones that won special prices. Now let's welcome your boys GOT7 ~ applause everyone.

This one venue in the middle of Seoul, full of screaming girls, 10 a.m. Everyone was cheering for the idol group and boys when they came on stage one by one. They stood in a row and did a group chant. After that, they started to introduce themselves. Girls were screaming and almost fainting there in that mash of people. The last one to introduce was Jackson. His ovations were the loudest.

Kimi: Tsk…that snail. Why do they love him? Girls you don't know him as I do. If you did, you wouldn't scream like crazy. When will this end?

Kimi scoffs and looks at her phone to check the time.

Kimi: 3 hours of the normal meeting, then we can go and kill that looser.

Lexi: Yeah. But let's not do anything rash. We can reveal ourselves, remember?!

Kimi: Don't worry. Let's go to the backstage and wait there until we can enter the special meeting.

2 hours have passed. Girls were sitting in the backstage room where staff told them to wait. Five other girls were there with them too.

KIMI's POV

Seven? Aaah. Seven girls for seven boys. Well, that makes sense. Man, I really got to pee now. I wanted to get up and go ask one of the staff people in front of the door that when we can go but at that moment someone came to the room and announced a toilet break. Thank you! After we got back from the bathroom, I took a little detour with Lexi and we tried to sneak into the meeting room to see Jackson. Unlocking doors were no problem for Lexi here. Old fashion locks, what a joke. It's like they want us to get in. Lexi got us to the inside corridor. Two guys were walking in front of us but when they heard the door open and close, they turned around and saw us. Luckily our proximity was small so Lexi was able to knock them out without any noise of suspicion. We dragged them to the nearest empty closet room and left them there, taking only their staff t-shirts. We change ourselves and head out to find Jackson.

Kimi: This way they won't recognize us. Phew but I must tell you, dragging him there take a lot of energy. I am sweaty.

Lexi looks at me with that face -_-

Lexi: You? You are sweaty? One went down quickly but that other was a big guy. Even rear-naked choke took too work long him. You are sweaty?

Kimi: Okay I admit. It was so cool to watch. It was like one of that competition you watch sometimes where people smash themselves on the ground and lay down on each other.

Lexi: You mean UFC fights? UFC Fight Night 165, UFC Copenhagen-

Kimi: Whatever I don't know its name?

Lexi couldn't even finish naming all the MMA shows she watches. After a few minutes of walking around the inner building, they got to the dressing rooms. As they were approaching GOT7's room, the boys walked from the side alongside with their managers and bodyguards? From this distance, it was hard to tell but that guys looked kinda familiar. We duck down behind this metal cart and push it to get a little closer.

Lexi: Shownu and Wonho? What are they doing here again? Do they know that we are here?

Kimi: Again? Sh*t! At this rate, we might have to kill them too.

The whole group went through the automatic door. We barely managed to sneak through the door when they were closing and hide behind the hanger with their stage clothes.

Jackson: Guys you came to see me. Aww, how nice of you.

Shownu: No.

Jackson: What?

Wonho: We are here to make sure that everything goes smooth and that you won't do anything stupid. Don't forget. You work for The Clan and if you try to betray us or do anything against us, we will find you. And then…well, you know how that one ends. You almost were there once.

Kimi: That snail does what?

Lexi: Psst…quiet!

Shownu: Who's there? Come outside!

There was nothing we could do at this point but to only go out and reveal ourselves.

Shownu: Lexi? And…Kimi? What are you doing here?

Kimi: We? You should explain. We told you that we want this slick Jackson but all this time you had him because he is working for you. Didn't you kinda forget to mention that?

Wonho: *snorts* She calls him slick too.

Jackson: Wait? Do you guys know each other? Personally? Why wouldn't you tell me?

Shownu: You think that you are worth to hear that kind of information?

I snorted too and then started to laugh out loud. It was kinda funny but then it passed me and the laugh was taken over by rage. I wanted to beat them so much right now. I sprint from my place to get to them but damn this girl's non-human reflexes. Lexi catches me in that moment and pulls me back.

Lexi: First calm down. There is nothing you can do against them. Your fighting skills are not on their level, trust me.

I was angry but I swear I heard Shownu laugh a little bit. I look at him and see him trying to turn away and not to smile. Wonho looks at him and starts to look angry too. What's this? Hmm…

Everyone calms down after a while and then we decide to sit down and talk. We agreed to all go meet Hyungwon and try to work out this situation out. GOT7 went to the special fan meeting and we had to go there too because the staff has already seen our faces.

Kimi: Don't you dare to try to escape or do anything stupid. Okay? Or I will kill you!

After that special meeting went so slow I swear we were there for like 10 hours. When the meeting ended, we took our things and met with Jackson, Shownu, and Wonho in the back parking lot. We got into the Clan's van and they took us to the HQ. We barely arrived but I needed to punch someone so I stormed out of the van, to the elevator and then to the main office. I kicked the door to open, making Hyungwon jump. I walked to his desk and grabbed him by his collar. Soon after the boys arrived and they pulled me away from him. We sat down to discuss this situation. Hyungwon sent Jackson to get tea and coffee while we talked.

Kimi: You lied to us.

Hyungwon: Technically I didn't. I just didn't tell you the truth. That's not a lie.

Lexi: But still. We asked you but you did nothing about him. You and your pets hindered our job and protected him.

Kimi: Give him to us.

Hyungwon slams his hands on the table.

Hyungwon: Do you think this work is so easy girls? You've been working only as dogs under someone. You never had to plan anything big to keep the organization going, am I right?

Kimi: Well….yeah. But still-

Hyungwon: Listen! I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Jackson but I thought that we could work it out somehow. The more important thing right now is the Haebi clan you used to work for.

Lexi: What about them?

Hyungwon then explained the whole situation to us. About the wrong facts, the order to catch us and kill us, the war and everything. We think about it all and then nod to everything he said.

Hyungwon: So now girls. Please. I ask you again. Will you work for me?

Lexi: No.

Hyungwon slams his hands again, then puts up his right hand and waves at Wonho and Shownu. The two of them make few steps to get closer to us and then they stood behind us.

Lexi: Calm down. .. .. With.

Hyungwon: What?

Lexi: With. We will work WITH you. Not FOR you. Deal?

Hyungwon sighs and sits back down again.

Hyungwon: Deal.

Kimi: And also. You will give us Jackson.

Hyungwon: Okay okay. Deal!

Hyungwon leans his back in the chair and starts rubbing his forehead as we leave.

Shownu: Are you sure, boss?

Hyungwon: What can I do? I don't want to deal with those two trouble makers. They make my head hurt already. Just leave them. And try to work with them for now.

*week later*

LEXI's POV

The first week in The Clan went by so quickly. We weren't assigned to any jobs, we just needed to looks around first and get acquainted with everyone and everything in the HQ. A week went by and we still didn't get Jackson. What is Hyungwon thinking? That we won't fight?

Kimi: I am done with this waiting.

"We should take another revenge." ☺


	9. PLAYFUL LOVE

KIMI's POV

A week later, we are still waiting for Hyungwon to give us Jackson. Why won't he tell me where he is? I walk to The Clan's bar and see Hyungwon sitting in a chair, talking to some people. He is in a meeting, I guess. Whatever, I need to take my revenge. I get closer to the chair and sit on its arm, leaning a little bit to touch Hyungwon.

Kimi: Honey~

Hyungwon: Tsk…what are you doing? Can't you see that I am in the middle of an important meeting?

Kimi: *pouts* But honey~. Kimi wants Jackson.

Hyungwon pushes me down from the chair and I fell right next to it on my butt.

Kimi: *more pouting* Ouch. Kimi is hurt now.

But it didn't work. Hyugwon just gave me a death glare and then continued in his meeting. The next day I met Kihyun in the hallway and asked him where Hyungwon is. He told me that the boss is sitting all day in his office doing the paperwork. I playfully jump through the corridor, making my way to the main office. I open the door and see Hyungwon with round glasses sitting behind his desk and a stack of papers. I walk to him and lean myself against the table, making the piles of papers to drop and fly everywhere. Hyungwon sighs and puts down his glasses. He then looks up at me with a very angry expression.

Kimi: Hyungwon-ah~. Don't work too much, love. Just give me Jackson and it'll be okay.

Hyungwon: GET OUT!

Kimi: Hyungwon-ah~~

Hyungwon: *sigh* Boss. I am the boss. Don't call me casually, please.

Kimi: Why? *puppy eyes* There is no one around.

I lean more and more to Hyungwon and look him in the eye. I try to seduce him but right at the moment our lips are few centimeters from each other, the door opens.

IM's POV

It's been more than a week and I still can't find my glasses. I ordered new ones but it's taking them too long to make them. Aish if I could wear contacts that would be better. I stroll through the hallways of the HQ looking for Jooheon and Minhyuk. But without glasses it's hard. Everything is blurry and I can't see a sh*t. Finally, as I walk around for like an hour I find a door that looks kinda like the door from the small bar. Jooheon spends there a lot of time drinking beer from all around the world. Is he trying to make a beer by himself or what? I touch the doorknob and open the door. I see two figures in front of me but I can't tell who it is. Then I hear a familiar voice. It's Hyungwon. I guess this is the main office. Hyungwon is sitting behind his table and a woman figure is sitting in front of him, leaning to kiss him. I stood shook there for a split second but then I snapped back and turned myself around. I close the door behind me and lean myself on them. Phew, that was close. And weird. Who was that girl? And more importantly: Why was Hyungwon with a girl?!

KIMI's POV

I turn my head around to see who was it and I see IM standing confused in the doorway. He looked at us but said nothing and left. I turn back to face Hyungwon and look at him to see his expression. He just looked down and started to write some stuff again on the paper.

Hyungwon: Could you please leave now?

Ouch, that was cold-hearted. He kinda reminds me of Lexi though. There is nothing I can do here now so I jump down from the table and leave Hyungwon's office. I turn around to see Hyungwon, standing in the doorway as I say with a fake cry:

Kimi: See you again then. L

I need to come up with a plan. Somehow I need to get to him so that he will allow me to take my revenge on Jackson. Maybe I should buy him something? No no no, he is a mafia boss, he can have anything he wants. Hmm...then bake something? But does he like sweet things? Nah. I will stalk him for now. Eventually, he will give up.

KIHYUN's POV

I received new materials for Hyungwon to review so I am now on my way to his office. I wonder if he has too much work. Should I wait with this? He will decide what to do with it. The elevator's door opens and I get out. Slowly walking to Hyungwon's office, still reading and going through the papers I stop immediately as I hear Changkyun's voice and his steps approaching me.

Changkyun: Hey, Kihyun. Does Hyungwon have a girlfriend or what?

After I heard this nonsense I look up from the papers to look Changkyun in the eye.

Kihyun: What? Are you an idiot? *snorts*

I brush it off and walk past Changkyun to Hyungwon's office. Changkyun stood there in the middle of the hallway looking at me but I didn't care. Changkyun then gets to the elevator and leaves. I stopped myself again right in front of the door as I try to open them. My hand gets closer to the doorknob but I didn't open them. A girlfriend? What? No way. There is no way Hyungwon would tell me. I reach for the doorknob again but then I pull my hand back. Maybe he saw Kimi? She did ask me where Hyungwon is earlier. I ease my mind and I am gonna open the door but then I hear See you again then and the door open in front of me. It was Kimi leaving Hyungwon's office. I was right. It was her. Changkyun scared me there for a little bit. Kimi looks at me and waves. Then she walks past me and leaves Hyungwon's office too. I look at her as she is leaving and when the elevator closes, I also close the door and walk to Hyungwon's desk.

Hyungwon: Why didn't you leave?

Kihyun: I just came. Oh, you mean your new "girlfriend" ?!

Hyungwon just looks at me with a death glare and telepathically slaps me. I throw down those papers I brought to him and put my hands inside pockets.

Kihyun: This just came. Look at it if you have time and stop playing with those new girls, please.

I tell him as I leave this room. I close the door behind me and then walk to the elevator. I push the button and look up to see on which floor it is and I wait. What did she even want from him? If it was just something small it wouldn't look like they are dating to Changkyun. I should keep an eye on them, just in case.

*next day*

KIMI's POV

The next day I got to the HQ earlier. It was torture for me to get up this early but I need to catch Hyungwon and get my revenge on Jackson. I stroll through the hallways of the building hoping that I will bump into Hyungwon. After two hours I got hungry so I needed to replenish my energy. I went to the lower levels of the building, searching for a restaurant or something. I heard there is a small supermarket somewhere. I hope they have honey potato chips.

They do. After I bought 3 bags of chips I got up again and look for Hyungwon. I see him walking with someone in front of me so I start to run to catch them. I tap on Hyungwon's shoulder and he turns around. As soon as he sees me, his expression turns cold. Then he turns back and continues to walk and talk with that person. I got angry so I throw one of my precious bags of chips at him, hitting his head. He didn't even flinch and he continued to walk away from me. You, wait you little...! I will get to him today. I definitely must!

I go find Jooheon and Minhyuk since we are supposed to be working together. I kick Jooheon's apartment door ad wait for him to open. Jooheon opens the door and looks at me, angry.

Jooheon: Can't you knock properly?

He looks at me and his anger fades away. I was standing there, hands full while holding bags of chips and eating them. He smiles at me, revealing his cute dimples. My heart melts at this sight. I take a few chips and put them in his mouth.

Kimi: Here, say aaah~. This is your reward for being so cute.

Jooheon eats the chips I gave him and I walk inside, Jooheon closing the door behind us. I walk to the living room and see Minhyuk already there sitting on the couch. I join him and lay down right next to him with my head on his thighs. I take one bag of my chips and start to eat them while talking to boys.

Minhyuk: So how do you like our clan?

Kimi: I like you. And I like Jooheon. But that's it.

Jooheon: Oh yeah man. Thanks, we like you too.

Minhyuk: Yeah, same. But why only us?

Jooheon: Hey stop it. She should like only us and no other boys!!

Minhyuk: Ah, you're right.

Kimi: I like you the most. And I like other boys. But Hyungwon does not like me. I don't care because I don't like him either. And IM too.

Minhyuk looks at Jooheon confused and then he strokes my hair, putting them away from my face.

Minhyuk: Why do you think Hyungwon does not like you?

Kimi: We asked him to give us Jackson when we joined you but he hasn't yet.

Jooheon and Minhyuk then just nod their heads. We talk and eat chips for a few hours. Then I decided to leave and go find Hyungwon again. I say goodbye to Jooheon and Minhyuk and then leave the apartment. I take the elevator to the 7th floor and go see Hyungwon in his office once again. I see him leaving so I follow him. I walk behind him a few steps and then he stops and looks back. Our gazes met but then he starts to walk again, faster this time. Again after a few steps he stops and looks at me, then he starts to walk again. We reach the door of men toilets. I try to follow him but he abruptly turns around.

Hyungwon: Sweetheart, I know you like me. But you are a girl and this is a men's bathroom. You can't go inside with me.

Kimi: But I can't be without you. We can't be separated even for a second!

I say sarcastically back to Hyungwon when Kihyun comes out of the bathroom and looks at us with a confused and shocked expression. He just walks past us and goes away, turning back to us a few times.

Hyungwon: Great. It was supposed to be a joke but look now what you've done. GO AWAY!

Hyungwon sighs and then yells at me to go away. He walks inside and I stay there standing. I won't let him get away that easy. I throw a tantrum and I sit down in the middle of the hallway, waiting for Hyungwon to come out. After a few minutes, he does. He looks at me and then facepalms himself.

Hyungwon: Get up.

Kimi: No.

Hyungwon: Come on. Get up.

Kimi: NO!

Hyungwon sighs hard again and then he takes out his phone from his pocket. He dials a number and calls someone.

Hyungwon (on phone): Please come to the 7th floor and help me with something.

He then hangs up and leans against the wall, looking up to the ceiling. He crosses his hands and looks down to the ground. A few minutes later the elevator dings and Shownu comes out.

Hyungwon: You're here, good. Please take her away.

I look at Hyungwon confused. What does he mean to take me away? I couldn't finish my thoughts when Shownu already picked me up and carried me away to the elevator. As he puts me down I try to escape but with no luck. He is just too strong for me. Shownu sends me off at the parking lot, making sure I won't enter the HQ again today.

After another failed plan I arrive home. Half sad, half angry like a half-half fried chicken. I walk through our house to get to my room and I meet Lexi in the living room. I tell her everything and we make a plan together to take our first revenge but on Hyungwon.

*five days later*

We find out The Clan's and Hyungwon's schedule from other clan members. Finally, that day for our revenge is here. Hyungwon is meeting with other small clans from East Asia to make plans for the next months. Jooheon said that this meeting usually takes 3 – 4 hours so we have a big window. Me and Lexi, we arrived at the HQ. Through the parking lot, we enter the elevator and go to the 25th floor where is Hyungwon's apartment. Lexi takes the bags and puts them down right next to the entrance door. I take out my laptop and connect it to the electric keypad.

Kimi: Sh*t. It looks like a normal electrical lock from the outside but the inside system is altered. I guess this is IM's work.

It took me a few minutes but eventually, I managed to unlock the door. I stand up and pack my laptop. Lexi picks up two large black bags we brought with ourselves. We go inside Hyungwon's apartment and settle ourselves in his living room.

HYUNGWON's POV

The meeting took around five hours this time. Everyone already left. There is only me in the meeting room. I stretch myself in the chair and then stand up, cleaning up the papers from the table. After everything is done, I leave the meeting room and go to my apartment. Finally, after a long week, I will be able to get some sleep. I unlock the door and go straight to the kitchen, taking out one beer can and then I open it, taking a big sip. Phew. That was refreshing. I take the rest with me and go upstairs to my room. I am too tired to take a shower now. I drink up my beer and throw away the can. I brush my hair and start unbuttoning my shirt. My last button is undone and I take it off, throwing the white fabric on the ground behind me. I take off my belt and throw it also on the floor. I climb to my bed, lay down and quickly fall asleep.

\- MONDAY MORNING-

I woke up the next morning, still tired. Something was scratching my nose, so brushed it but then it made me sneeze. I cover my mouth and close my eyes. When I open them again and look at my hand, I see a pink glitter on my hand.

Hyungwon: What the hell is this?

Sun is shining through the curtain. I cover my eyes with my hand and look around. Sunlight is hitting the glitters that are spread everywhere, making me go blind. It's on the bed, on the ground, on the carpet. Sh*t, it won't go off that easily from the carpet. What the hell happened here. I shake my head to figure out what happened but nothing came to my mind. Then I get out of my bed and go straight to the bathroom. Turning on the water, I wash my face and when I dried it off with my towel, I look into the sink and see that it's all pink from the glitter. I sighed and looked at my self in the mirror. Then I got shocked. I lean closer to the mirror to find out if I saw it right or not. There is a f*cking glitter in my hair too. I guess I will take that shower now. I turn the shower on and get in. I rubbed hard to get it off but even after 2 hours spent in the shower, I still have a pink glitter in my hair. I dry myself and go back to my room to pick new clothes....and a hat. -_- I got dressed up and I put my watches on. Also, a hat to cover all that glitter. I get ready and leave my room. I walk out from my room to the stairs and I slip on something. I look down and see – GLITTER! F*CKING PINK GLITTER EVERYWHERE. I look at my watch. I realized that I am late so I run down. On my way out I call a cleaning service to get rid of this mess and head out to another meeting.

Another meeting is done. I come home, everything is cleaned and back to normal. I go up, tired again, I lay down and fall asleep.

-TUESDAY MORNING-

I get up and the first thing I do is look around to see if there is anything weird. Luckily there was nothing wrong with my room this time. I sighed from relief and get out of the bed. After I washed and pick new clothes, I get down to eat something. There is no time to cook so I open my cabinet to take out any ramyeon. But when I opened it, there was none. Literally, there was nothing. I open every damn cabinet with instant food but it's all empty. I then go look to the fridge but after I opened it, I saw that it's also empty. Only on the middle shelf, there is one small pink cupcake with a candle in it. I put my hand on my mouth and try to think. It didn't take long because I was interrupted by my ringtone. I pick up my phone to see who it is. It was Kihyun telling me that the meeting is starting soon. I have no choice but to take out that cupcake and eat only that for now. The last thing I tell Kihyun on the phone is that I am on my way and that he should come here tonight and make some home-cooked meal for me.

I was sitting in the meeting room but my head was elsewhere. I tried to come on with something that would explain these strange things but nothing. I was interrupted by my empty growling stomach. Everyone looked at me with a pang of guilt in their eyes. They are that scared of us huh. We cut the meeting short and then I make my way to my apartment. I lay down again in my soft bed. I wanted to think about these situations that happened but immediately as I lay down, I fall asleep.

-WEDNESDAY MORNING-

Another day is here. I had to wake up earlier today, just in case anything happens again. I sit on my bed and look around but there is nothing weird again. I sit on the corner of the bed and rub my eyes to wake me up. Then I try to stand up but I step on something soft, it makes me fall on the bed again. I look down under the bed and I found a small pink ball. Is someone doing a prank on me? Well, this one wasn't great. I smirk and make my way to the bathroom door. Still a little bit sleepy I waddle to the bathroom and open the door. At that moment a wave of small pink balls comes rushing out from the bathroom making me walk back and fall on the bed. I try to get out of my room and go to the meeting. Somehow I managed to walk through all those balls and get down.

I sit in the meeting, tired. My eyes get heavier and heavier, it's getting harder to stay awake. Eventually, Kihyun takes a lead and goes through to the whole meeting, ending it without any problems. After the meeting, Kihyun woke me up and helped me walk to my apartment.

-THURSDAY MORNING-

I was so tired that I wasn't able to open my eyes or move my muscles. Then I feel someone nudging me. I let out a heavy moan. My whole body aches and I don't have any energy left in me.

Kihyun: Hyungwon, wake up. Are you okay?

My throat is so but somehow I manage to mumble okay. After a few minutes, I was able to get up and sit on my bed.

Hyungwon: What is it?

Kihyun: I came to check up on you, see how are you doing. By the way...did you change your style?

Hyungwon: My style? What are you talking about?

Kihyun: That couch down there in the living room.

When I heard that I managed to gather some energy. I sprung out of my bed and ran down to the living room. I look down from the upper floor and see a pink fluffy couch from IKEA instead of my black-limited edition-real leather-Italian couch. This prank or whatever this is, it is getting too far.

Full of rage I get out of my apartment and go downstairs, questioning all personal. I have to find that person that is doing this. I go to the lobby to question the receptionist. But there was no need for that. To my surprise, I found my precious couch right there. It was right in the lobby and some ordinary people were sitting on it. I snapped but I couldn't do anything about it right now. I have to go to the meeting so there is no time. I take out my phone and text IM to start the fire alarm. A few minutes later the alarm goes off and people start to panic and run out of the building. Meanwhile, Shownu and Wonho get down to the lobby and I order them to take that couch back to my apartment.

Shownu: But boss. How are we supposed to take it there?

Hyungwon: I don't care. Someone put it here, so there is a way to put it back. Just do it quickly before people come back in. ... and small warning. If there is even only one scratch on it, you two are dead.

Wonho: Yes, sir.

-FRIDAY MORNING-

I woke up at the sound of my phone ringing. I answer it.

Kihyun: Where the hell are you? The meeting has started 30 minutes ago! Are you okay?

Hyungwon: Wha-? Yeah yeah, I am on my way.

I only rub my hair and quickly put some clothes on. I run down to the meeting hall. Luckily I haven't seen anything weird today. I open the door to the meeting room, panting and trying to catch my breath. I walk around and everyone was looking at me. But they seemed somehow shocked.

Hyungwon: Sorry I am late. There was a problem with my bathroom.

Man: Clearly we can see that.

Hyungwon: What did you say?

I slam my hands on the table. I look at that guy from another clan and then I feel Kihyun pulling my sleeve.

Hyungwon: WHAT?

He tells me to look down. When I did, I saw that my nails were painted in neon pink. Kihyun then tells me to turn to him and he takes a picture on his phone. After he showed it to me I got so angry. I smashed everything that was on the table and told everyone to leave the room.

I call all members from the call and questioned them about these pranks. No one confessed. I guess we do have members that I can trust. IM than walks to me and shows me the screen on his laptop.

IM: Boss. Are you sleep-walking by any chance?

Kihyun: Why do you think so?

IM: I checked our whole system and I found out that there were times during the night when the lock went on and off.

Hyungwon: Meaning....?

IM: It means someone locked and unlocked your door. The only ones that know the password to your house are The Clan and you. No one else.

Kihyun: Hyungwon-ah. Maybe you should go see a doctor.

After this discussion, I made a private appointment with the Clan's doctor. He took some blood samples and checked my condition. After a few hours, he came back with the blood test results.

Doctor: Sir. Judging by your blood test results, I would suggest you lower your dosage of sleeping pills that you are using. With this high amount accumulated in your blood, it is possible that the effect of the drug will be reversed and you can become insomniac, even sleep-walking and hallucinations can occur.

Hyungwon: But what drugs. I am not taking any sleeping pills.

When the doctor's meeting has ended, he prescribed me some pills to adjust the effects of the sleeping drug, I went straight to my apartment and looked around. I searched every room, every corner but I haven't found anything. After that, I went to bed and fall asleep.

-SATURDAY MORNING-

The next day I woke up, it was Saturday. This whole week was so weird and I am so tired I want to be in my bed for the whole day. I stayed in my bed for a few more minutes but then I decided to go and do something. I slowly open the door to the bathroom – nothing. I looked around the whole house – nothing. I open my cabinets in the kitchen – full. Sigh. God bless this day – nothing weird happened.

-SUNDAY MORNING-

I guess it is really over. I wake up, full of energy ready for another day but then when I try to sit, I lose my balance and fall into the...water? I gasp for air and try to stand up. I feel the bottom under my feet. I am in the pool? I wipe water from my face and look around. At the side of the pool, there are two small figures. One is reading a book and the second one is drinking a cocktail and is waving at me.

Kimi: Good morning, honey. Will you give us Jackson now?


	10. PAYBACK LOVE

KIMI's POV

Since Hyungwon wouldn't let us take our revenge on Jackson, we decided to torture him a little bit. At the end of our pranks, we dragged him to the pool and let him sleep on an airbed. In the morning we went there to see if he is still sleeping or not. We took out the deckchairs and sat on them. Lexi brought her new book she started reading a while ago and I made myself a pink cocktail. As we were sitting there and waiting for him to wake up, suddenly we hear a big splash. Lexi did not even flinch and continued to read her book. I looked up and I saw Hyungwon struggling in the pool. Eventually, he managed to stand up and when he turned around, he saw me and Lexi sitting there. He swims to the edge of the pool right in front of us and gets out. Water dripping down from his hair, falling on his body, his legs and then on the ground. He kinda looks hot.

Hyungwon with an angry expression walks to towards us.

Hyungwon: IT WAS YOU TWO! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! *sighs* Come with me.

I quickly take the last sip from my cocktail and go with Hyungwon. I turn around and call Lexi since she is still sitting on the chair reading her book. She just flips a page and waves with her hand at me, telling me to go. I guess she wants to stay there. I turn back and waddle to catch up with Hyungwon, then I walk beside him. He stops to pick up a towel to dry himself a little bit. He tosses the towel over his shoulder and we walk to his apartment.

Hyungwon: Wait here.

I sit down on the black couch we hardly managed to get out of his apartment this Thursday. Hyungwon goes up to change his clothes. Meanwhile, I was waiting down there I got a little bit hungry so I stand up and happily jump to his kitchen and open his cabinet.

Kimi: Oh. He managed to fill them up again.

I see bags of ramyeon so I take 2 out – one for me and one for Lexi when she comes, and I take out a pot. I fill it with water, boil it on the stove and then add everything into it and cook noodles for a few minutes. I take out one bowl for me and fill it with noodles and soup. I slurp it on my way back to the living room when I see Hyungwon already downstairs looking for me.

Hyungwon: Where have you-... How can you eat right now? Tsk. Come here sit.

I sit down and Hyungwon takes out his phone. He dials a number and calls a person to immediately come up to his place. After a few minutes, someone rings on the doorbell and knock on the door. Hyungwon stands up and goes open the door. He then comes back and I heard a familiar voice.

Jackson: What do you need, boss?

And I realized that it's Jackson. At that moment I stiff hard on the place, I look down and I am unable to move. Finally, I can have my revenge but why I am so nervous?

Hyungwon: I called you here because I can no longer tolerate this. You two figure it out and leave me out of it. Don't make any problems for The Clan.

He said and then he sits down in the chair and crosses his arms. There was an awkward silence for like a good 10 minutes. I wanted to do something but I couldn't bring myself up. Jackson was just standing there awkwardly, say nothing and only looking at me. Even though I wasn't looking, I knew it. I could feel his gaze on me. And then the door unlocks and someone walks in.

Lexi: I see you finally decided to leave him to us. Good choice.

I hear Lexi's voice and I got a boost of confidence. I stand up, walk to Jackson and slap him hard. He touches his cheek and looks at me shocked.

Jackson: Ki-Kimi? What's gotten into you?

Kimi: That's what you deserve, you slick! I will kill you!

I tried to slap him again but then I see a leg in front of me kicking Jackson's head. He falls down.

Kimi: Nice one, Lexi!

Jackson then supports himself with his hands and pushes himself from the ground. He stands up and touches his lips. Then he bites down his bottom lip and looks down on his hand. It has blood on it. He sucks the blood on his lip and then he wipes it with his hand again.

Jackson: Nice to see you too, Lexi.

I slap him again.

Kimi: Don't talk to her. Don't talk at all!

I was so angry this whole time but now when I have him in my hands...I feel nothing for him.

Kimi: Let's go. I want nothing anymore from him.

Hyungwon: Is it settled then? Will you stop?

Kimi: Yeah. Thanks for this.

We left Hyungwon's apartment and went to our house. I had a job to do there anyway.

The next day we went to the HQ just chill out. I edited all the parts yesterday so I wanted to show them to Lexi. Last week when we went to Hyungwon's place for the first night, we installed a few cameras into his house and recorded everything that has been happening since then. All our pranks are on the video. I edited the best parts and uploaded them on youtube. I called Lexi and we went to sit in the living room they have in the HQ. We made some popcorn and sit down on the couch, getting ourselves comfortable. I turn on my laptop and then play the video. We watch it together and laugh. It was so funny to watch but then we hear a male's laugh behind our backs?

Minhyuk: Ahahah that is so funny. So it was you two.

We turn around to see Minhyuk and Jooheon standing behind us and the couch laughing too. We thought that we are in trouble but no. Both of them sit right next to us.

Jooheon: Come on. Play it!

I click play and then we watch the whole video. After that me, Jooheon and Minhyuk stayed there since we are supposed to work together and we discuss a few things regarding our work. Lexi leaves the room and goes to the gym to work out with Shownu.

Minhyuk: I know we are supposed to discuss the work but I need to ask: How did you two manage to get that sofa out of his apartment?

Jooheon: Yeah, yeah. I wanted to ask the same. That day we met Shownu and Wonho struggling to get it back there. So how did you two...?

Kimi: Simply. We took a trolley...and a bubble foil

Jooheon: What?

Kimi: Lexi picked up one side and I pushed the trolley under the couch. Then we pushed the trolley with the couch out of his apartment. Before that, I hacked into the system and found the building's blueprints and found an old fire shaft. We brought the couch there, enwrapped it in the bubble foil and pushed it down.

Jooheon & Minhyuk: That's crazy!

Kimi: Well...

I shrug my shoulders and finish the popcorn that was left at the bottom of the bowl. After that, we finally started to discuss our work.

Jooheon: That's a good plan. But we should be close to each other, just in case, something goes wrong.

Minhyuk: You are right! What should we do?

Kimi: Then, just come to our house. Problem solved.

We decided that Jooheon and Minhyuk will move with us temporarily because of the job.

Jooheon: But won't that bother your friend?

Kimi: You can stay in my half.

Everything is settled. I and the boys stayed in the room chatting for a while and then we went to their apartments to pack their stuff. Late that day we took my jeep and went to my house.

The following day we were called to the HQ and attend a meeting regarding our jobs. I am a sleepyhead so I slept in. Jooheon and Minhyuk had to wake me up in the morning. I looked at the clock and realized what time is it so I quickly get out of my bed and dress up. I put blue jeans on, a t-shirt and a grey hoodie that was on the chair. We go to the garage and get into my jeep again. Remotely I open the garage door and we head out. A few seconds after us comes out Lexi on her motorbike.

Even though the way from our house to the HQ takes around 2 hours, we managed to get there in 1 hour. I quickly park the car and we get out. Running to the elevator we get in and go to the 7th floor. We all run to the meeting room and open the door. Everyone else is already there so when we opened the door, they turned their heads around to look at us. Hyungwon tells us to sit down and the meeting began. We all tell what have we planned and how are we going to do our jobs. I tried to stay focus on the meeting but I felt someone's gaze on me the whole time. From time to time I secretly look around to see who it is. I see IM looking at me with a weird and shocked expression.

IM's POV

The girls arrived late with Jooheon and Minhyuk. After they opened the door and sat down, my eyes fell on Kimi. She was wearing an oversized grey hoodie. It was so big for her but she looked cute in it, being so small. And then I saw the picture that was on the back. It was my hoodie. How did she...? Oh, I forgot. I left it at her house that day we got drunk and we slept together in her room. She threw me out of her room and wouldn't let me go back to take my things – hoodie and glasses. Because of her, I was walking like a blind mole around. I didn't realize that I was staring at her so much. She looked up and our gazes met. Then she looked down again and she blushed a little bit. But if my hoodie and my glasses are at her house that means my phone is back there too, isn't it? Sigh. Should I ask her to bring it to me or should I go there?

The meeting ended and everyone went home to get ready for their jobs tomorrow. I needed my phone and my glasses back so I asked Shownu to drive me to their house. We park in front of their house and I quickly get in to retrieve my things. I guess I will have to leave my hoodie with her but my glasses and phone, I need to get those. I open the main entrance door and walk inside to see Kimi with Jooheon and Minhyuk there, walking upstairs and laughing together.

„What are you guys doing here?"


	11. YOUNG LOVE

IM's POV

After I saw Jooheon and Minyhuk walking up the stairs with bags in their hands, I figured out what was going on.

IM: „What are you guys doing here?"

Minhyuk: Oh hey, IM, are you moving too?

IM: What do you mean „moving"?

Jooheon: For the work of course. We should be close to each other so that we don't lose our precious time.

Jooheon said as he winked at me and put his arm around Kimi's shoulder. I got so angry that they didn't consult this with me beforehand.

IM: No, I am not. I just came for my stuff.

Minhyuk: Oh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) , so you already have some „stuff" here.

IM: I forgot my phone and glasses here that first night we spent here. Well, more likely I didn't have any chance to get them with me because someone decided to literally kick me out of the room.

I looked at Kimi but she wasn't paying any attention to me and instead was playing a game on her phone.

Kimi: YAS! Got you. .. wait, what? What are you guys talking about?

Minhyuk and Jooheon just shrugged their shoulders, turned around and continued to walk with Kimi upstairs. I slowly walked behind them, I don't even know why. We arrived on the 3rd floor when Kimi stopped and opened a door. It was a room opposite to Kimi's room. Jooheon and Minhyuk put their bags down and sat on the beds.

Minhyuk: Ummm...nice bed. I can imagine doing many different things in it, but this color of the room is kinda...

That is when I looked around and realized the whole room was pink.

Jooheon: We're definitely gonna have to do some changes around here!

Kimi: Nooo~.

She said in a pout as she hugged Jooheon and leaned on him. I scoffed and adverted my gaze from that whole scene.

IM: Can I go to your room to get my things?

After Kimi said yes I turned around and left the room to pick up my things and leave as fast as possible. I opened the door to her room when I heard laughs coming from another room. I rolled my eyes and entered her room. I didn't want to look around much, it was a girl's room so I didn't want to snoop. I just walked right to the bed and the nightstand to get my glasses. I picked them up and put them on. Finally, I could see properly. I turned around and was on my way out when something caught my attention. I turned back and then I looked around. As expected her room was all pink, but that's all. The weird thing though was that there was nothing. By nothing I mean, there were no gadgets or computers or any IT stuff. Just to think of it...I don't remember seeing any stuff around the house when we were here before. Where does she work? I started to look around when I got surprised by a sudden noise

Minhyuk: Tsk, tsk, tsk...you pervert. Are you looking for some „interesting" stuff?

I turned around to look at him but I gave him no answer. Instead, I just walked out of the room, hitting his shoulder on my way out. I heard him laugh but I paid no attention to him whatsoever. I just wanted to get out. I found my phone so I went down to leave the house. For the last time, I turned around but there was no one. You could only hear a loud laugh coming from the upstairs. I opened the main door and tried to leave but I bumped into something hard. I turned my head to see what it was. Shownu?

I sighed and rolled my eyes, then I just walked by and left. Are you kidding me, why is he here too?

THE MORNING MEETING – BEFORE THE „ARE YOU MOVING TOO"

Everyone was sitting in the meeting room after Jooheon, Minhyuk and girls arrived late. Hyungwon cleared his throat and everyone paid attention to him. Hyungwon leaned back in his seat and crossed his hands, turning his eyes and head slightly to Kihyun's side. After that Kihyun stood up and turned on the presentation.

Kihyun: This is Jungwon & Hyunsoo law firm. The first team will consist of Jooheon, Minhyuk, Changkyun, and Kimi. We need the four of you to go undercover into the firm and submit the fake death documents of Hyungwon.

Everyone screamed 'WHAT' in surprise but after an explanation everything was clear.

Hyungwon: There are also some ongoing underground fights so I need you to check that out for me too. Shownu and Tori, you should take that job. Wonho you can join them too if you want if you think you can handle it with that injury.

After the meeting ended everyone went to do their things.

Minhyuk: Hmm. But we should be close to be able to discuss things, don't you think?

Jooheon: Yeah. So what do we do?

Minhyuk: Should we move to our new wife's house?

Kimi: You have a wife?

Minhyuk: That depends.

Kimi: On what?

Minhyuk: Will you marry me? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Jooheon choked on his saliva but after that, he smacked Minhyuk's back and laughed with him too. The three of them went together to pack stuff for moving. Meanwhile, Shownu and Lexi went to work out to the gym. Thick air, sweaty bodies, and heavy breaths..this was the atmosphere of the gym. Shownu was working on his chest muscles while Lexi was beating the sh*t out of the boxing bag.

Lexi: *phew* That was a nice workout. But I still lack in impact. I should work on my arms and also on my diet.

The word 'diet' being said by Lexi but in the back, you could hear the noises coming from eating a bag of chips. Lexi and Shownu turned around to see Kimi sitting there and watching while eating chips.

Shownu: I can help you with that you don't need to diet. I think you look great.

Kimi: You too! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Shownu: But won't it be too tiresome to travel for so long and then work out?

Kimi: Then move to our house. Jooheon and Minhyuk are coming too.

Lexi: What? When?

Kimi: Today. They are packing their stuff and then we go home.

Shownu: That's a good idea. Well of course, if you don't mind.

Lexi didn't even think about it and just said YES. It was kinda weird to live with someone else, other than just Kimi but what can they do. It's work.

Kimi left the gym to catch up with Jooheon and Minhyuk and they left together to the house. Shownu and Lexi stayed a little longer. They did a few more workouts and then head to take a shower. When they were done, Shownu took Lexi to his apartment. She waited for him in the living room, while Shownu was packing some things for the „sleepover". When he was done, they left his apartment and went to the parking lot. Lexi got on her bike and Shownu got into a car. After she left, Shownu followed Lexi to her house.

2 hours passed and they arrived a few minutes after the first team. Shownu parked the car and took out his bag from the trunk. Lexi gets off her bike and followed Shownu inside. When Shownu reached for the doorknob, the door suddenly opened and someone bumped into him.

„Oh hi, IM. Are you moving too?"


	12. BITTER LOVE

IM didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes and walked past Shownu, bumping into his shoulder. Shownu turned around and tried to talk to him. IM stopped for a while and scoffed but then he walked away. Shownu stood there for a while but when Lexi got inside through the garage, she saw Shownu standing in the doorway and called him inside. He then turned around, nodding his head and closed the door.

IM's POV

I got to my apartment after two hours of driving. I walked inside the building and got to my apartment's door. I typed the password on the lock but the door didn't open. I groaned and typed it again. Nothing. I did it again and again but still, the door wouldn't open. After like the fifth time I tried to unlock my door, as I was typing on the keypad, the door suddenly opened. Finally, I wanted to get inside but as I tried to open the door more, I saw a person standing right in front of me.

Hyungwon: Are you f*cking kidding me, IM?

It was our boss. I took a step back and looked at the door number. I was at Hyungwon's apartment. I apologized to him and went back to the elevator. The door rings and the opens on my floor. I get off and lazily walk to my apartment this time. I unlock the door and walk inside. Totally exhausted and go to the living room and plop on my couch and fall asleep.

~ MISSION DAY 1 ~

Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Kimi woke up in the morning and started to work on their mission. Kimi was making a false death certificate for Hyungwon. Minhyuk glowed himself up and left the house in his fancy expensive clothes.

After a few hours, Minhyuk arrived at the hotel. He gets off the car and went to the hotel lounge. He sat next to a woman at the bar and ordered a Martini. The woman sitting next to him slightly chuckled. Minhyuk heard that and smirked. He then took a paper rose from his inside pocket and turned to look at the woman. Then he takes out a lighter and sets it on fire. As the paper rose burns, it turns into a real one. Minhyuk takes it a gives it to the woman. They smile at each other and start to talk. After a few hours, the atmosphere between them gets heavier as Minhyuk tries to flirt with the assistant lawyer. He leans to whisper in her ear. As he does that he reaches into her purse and takes out her ID badge from the firm. He pulls back and looks into her eyes and smiles. They look at each other and talk about her work and life. Minhyuk hides the badge inside his side pocket and then supports his head. On the other hand, he takes out a small sachet with white powder in it. He puts the powder inside her drink. Minhyuk takes it into his hand and holds it in front of him. Then he gives the glass to her and clinks his glass with hers. He looks at her as she drinks it and then suddenly faints. Minhyuk holds her head and slightly puts her on the bar table. He calls the barman and tells him to call a cab for her, that she is drunk and he needs to leave urgently. Minhyuk pays the bill and then leaves with a smirk on his face, tossing the badge in his hand.

Kimi was working on the death certificate and Jooheon was going through his clothes. He was preparing suits for his work as a lawyer in the firm. Kimi needed a few pieces of information about the firm so she called IM. Also, Jooheon needed his advice so he called him too. Minhyuk got back at the mansion. He walked inside their room where Jooheon was changing clothes with two big bags in his hands. Minhyuk puts them down on the bed while Jooheon is fixing his tie. He saw Minhyuk come inside in the reflection so he started to talk to him.

Jooheon: Hey. How was the job?

Minhyuk: As always. They fall for me too quickly. It's getting boring so I went to the mall. Got you something for your job.

Jooheon was surprised. He loosed the tie again as he walked to the bed where Minhyuk put the bags. He opens them and takes out new suits. One black and one grey. A few new ties and shirts were in the bag as well. Jooheon took them out and tried them on. They decided to go with the black one and striped dark green tie. After they both changed into sweatpants and a hoodie, they left their room and went to the living room. Kimi was sitting on the couch while typing on her computer. They both sat down on the other couched and started to talk about the job. Few details were left to discuss with IM but he wasn't there. Minhyuk and Jooheon both groaned. At that moment Minhyuk's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller's ID and saw IM's name on the display. He took the phone and pressed the decline.

Minhyuk: Okay. We can't work like this. I will go and get him.

Minhyuk stands up and walks away. He goes to his room, takes a jacket and car keys. Before he left he stopped at Lexi's side and then went to the HQ. At this point, Jooheon had nothing to do so he was bored. He asked Kimi is she needed any help but she had it all under control. Jooheon took out his phone and started to watch videos on youtube but it was distracting Kimi so she sent him away. She told him about the gaming room so Jooheon got suddenly hyper and literally ran to the room. He opened the door and he looked in awe at all the arcade games. He went inside and run around them like a little child not knowing which one to pick first. Kimi was still in the living room, working on the death certificate when her phone rang. She looked at the display and saw IM's name. She declined his call too but then he called again. After she declined the call, she put her phone on vibrate and started to work again. She was photoshopping the sign on the certificate when her phone was vibrating on the table. Again and again. Half an hour has passed and her phone was vibrating again. She groaned and put down her laptop and picked the call.

Kimi: WHAT?

IM (on the phone): Uh..umm. I am sorry to bother you but I need help with something.

Kimi: With what?

IM: One guy from the firm. I need his access to the building. He is a known gambler and he plays every Saturday at the Hotel Six in a secret room.

Kimi: Yeah?

IM: Well we can get inside the hotel through the banquet that's held there tonight. But the only problem is...

Kimi: What you can't make a false invitation?

IM: No no. I got it. It's just. It's called a "Lover's night". It's for couples. So I need you to play my partner when we go inside.

Kimi: Hmm. That's it? Okay. We can do it. But you should be here so that we can work on it.

IM: Yeah. I know. I will pack my things and move to your house, okay?

Kimi: Good. Minhyuk is on his way to help you.

IM: What? *knocks* Wait somebody is knocking on the door.

IM goes and opens the door. Minhyuk gets inside and stabs IM into his neck with a syringe he got from Lexi. IM groans and then he falls. Minhyuk holds him in his arms and puts him down slowly on the ground and closes the door.

Minhyuk: Don't worry, bro. It's just a sux. You'll get your motions back after 30 minutes or so. Lexi said.

Minhyuk pats IM on his cheek.

(on the phone): IM? IM? IM!

Minhyuk picks up IM's phone.

Minhyuk: Hey, Kimi? Don't worry I got him.

Kimi: Minhyuk you idiot. He decided to move with us voluntarily.

Minhyuk: Oh. Okay. Oopsie.

He hung up and then walked to IM's room. He packs a few things and then he takes his computer. He leaves the apartment and goes to the parking lot. He puts IM's things in the trunk and then goes back to the apartment. He goes inside and picks up IM from the ground. He supports him and walks with him to the car. Minhyuk drops IM on the back seat and doses him with another shot of sux.

Minhyuk: You know, friend. Just in case.

IM groans and looks at Minhyuk with killing eyes. Minhyuk just laughs and walks to the front seat, starts the car and drives back to the mansion. He pulls the car inside the garage. Kimi was already waiting there. When the engine stopped, Minhyuk takes out the keys and looks back at paralyzed IM. Kimi opened the back door and helped IM to sit up. Minhyuk goes to them and helps Kimi get IM inside. After few minutes IM regains control to move fingers first. Then the whole body. He quickly sits up and asks what time it is. Minhyuk and Kimi don't understand why is he asking what time is it but they tell him anyway. IM then looks at Kimi and she opens her mouth because she understood what he meant and nods. Then she stands up and goes to the gaming room. He calls Jooheon and they both leave the gaming room and go to Kimi's room.

IM asks Minhyuk if he has brought any suit with him the mansion. Minhyuk nods and they both walk to Minhyuk's room. Minhyuk hands him a grey suit he bought earlier for Jooheon. IM dressed up and did his hair. Then he leaves the room and walks down to the hall. He stands and stomps from place to place. He looks at his watch and then he looks at his feet. He walks back and forth, looks at his watch again. He puts his hands behind his back and looks at the ground again.

Kimi: Ready? We can go.

Kimi said as she saw IM waiting on her in front of the main entrance. She pulls her hair behind her right ear and walks down the stairs in a long golden dress and a blonde wig. Jooheon stands on the staircase and leans against the rail. He smirks and then calls IM if he is okay.

Jooheon: My masterpiece. You should close your mouth, bro, or a fly will get inside.

They both leave. IM drives the car and after a few hours, they've arrived at the Hotel Six. IM parks the car and then gets out. He walks around the car and opens the door for Kimi. He extends his hand and Kimi holds it. She gets out of the car too and the valet attendant takes the car keys. They both walk inside the hotel and IM shows their invitation. The guard lets them in. After they both walk inside, Kimi leans and whispers in IM's ear.

Kimi: So what's the plan?

IM turns his head to Kimi and sees how close they are so he pulls back. Kimi looks at him confused and IM sees that so he leans back.

IM: We need to get to the inner circle and get inside the table room. Let's mingle in the crowd and find out who is here for the game tonight.

Kimi nods and they cross their arms, walking together to the main hall. IM then lets Kimi hand and picks up two champaign glasses from the tray. He gives one to Kimi and keeps one for himself. They pretend to drink from it but they didn't even take a sip. As they walk through the crowd they stop when a guy behind them talks about the bets in today's game. IM walks to him and starts a conversation with him.

IM: I heard there are some rich players this night.

Guy: Well. I don't worry about that. I have a few thousand with me here today.

IM: Shall we go and greet others?

The guy nods and calls for a waiter. One of the waiters looked around and then he walked to the group. He takes a tray with him and hides something under it. When he walks to the group, people start to put their glasses on the tray and then the guy takes note the waiter was hiding. The guy turns around and gets closer to IM. He then unfolds the paper he took from the waiter and sees a number written on it.

Guy: Let's go then, young fella, to play some cards. Shall we?

He extends his hand to the side and signs to IM and Kimi to go, then he walks behind them. After they arrived at door number 527 which was written on the note, the guy knocks on the door. A hotelier opens the door and the guy hands him the note. He checks it and then nods, letting the guys and IM with Kimi to get inside. Few other people were already there talking.

Guy: I bring new blood to the table. Come, young fella, meet the club.

IM walks to the group of middle-aged men and shakes their hands one by one. Later they sit down at the table and the poker game begins. IM plays the game while Kimi is leaning against his chair. One game he won, lost the other ones, trying not to look suspicious. Kimi laughed with them the whole game, sometimes she caressed IM's shoulder. It was a sign for the guy sitting in front of him that IM has bad cards.

*FLASHBACK*

IM: I need you to make a sign with our guy. At first, look him in the eye and don't lose contact. After that just nod and show him the sign you came up with. It's gonna tell him that I have bad cards.

Kimi: Got it. I will caress your shoulder. Also, I will try to manipulate the cards between the players so that our target will win.

*END OF THE FLASHBACK*

The guy, a lawyer from the firm, sees Kimi and the sign and he calls in. After everyone puts down their cards, he gets a full house and wins the last round. Everyone got up and they shake hands with each other. Everyone starts to leave but the lawyer guy goes and stops IM and Kimi from leaving. He asks them to stay a little while for a small drink. They both agree and then they leave with the guy. They walk back to the main hall and the lawyer leaves them for a while. Kimi and IM are waiting next to the stairs. After a few minutes, the lawyer gets back with a woman walking next to him. He introduces her as his wife and then they walk together to the bar. They order a few drinks as they talk to each other. The time has passed. It was around midnight and all of them started to get a little drunk. They decided to call it a night and go home. The valet brought the car and they got inside. Still a little drunk but they managed to drive home safely.

~ MISSION DAY 2 ~

The following day, IM and Jooheon went to the firm to get the blueprints and access with the ID badge Kimi stole last night during the talk at the bar. Jooheon got inside while IM stayed in the van, guiding Jooheon inside the building. Jooheon got to the storage unit and searched through the files. He found the blueprints of one building they needed. Then he put a USB into the server room's computer and left the building through the maintenance entrance.

~ MISSION DAY 3 ~

After everything was ready, they packed their bags and went to the law firm. They parked their van in front of the building and waited. When the lunch break came and people started to leave the firm, they got out of the van. They get inside the law firm dressed as maintenance. They pass through the security and go to the elevator. Jooheon and Minhyuk separate from IM. They both walk inside an empty office and change their clothes. IM walks to the staircase and goes to the roof. He sets everything up and then he takes out his laptop from the bag and sits at the edge of the roof. Jooheon and Minhyuk start to file the death certificate between the papers while IM is gaining access to the system and files the certificate into the server. When everything is done, they pack their things and leave the office. Jooheon and Minhyuk wait for IM in front of the elevator. When he comes, they get inside and then go down to the first floor. They walk past the security.

Jooheon: Good job guys. Have a nice day.

Minhyuk: Little late but better than never. Today was hectic but we managed to get it done and we can have our deserved lunch.

When they were leaving the building, Minhyuk turned around in the door and waved at the security guys. They looked at him confused but then they shrugged their shoulders and went back to work.

IM: Do you want to expose us?

Minhyuk: No. But it's fun. They have no idea that we were fake.

Boys get back to the mansion. They go to their rooms and take a shower, change their clothes to more comfortable ones. They look for Kimi but she was nowhere to be found. Jooheon then remembered the gaming room so he went there. He found her playing the motorbike game. When the round ended she saw Jooheon standing in the door so she got off the bike and walked to him. They greeted each other and then walk down together to meet others in the living room. When they both got there, Minhyuk and IM were sitting on one couch and Wonho with Shownu and Lexi on the other one. They sat down and joined the conversation.

"So how was your mission?"


	13. FIGHTING FOR LOVE pt.1

Shownu was still standing in the door when IM walked past him and bumped into his shoulder. He tried to talk to him but IM didn't listen and walked away. Shownu looked in IM's direction, watching him walk away but then he saw Lexi coming inside through the garage, calling him to come inside. He turned around and closed the door.

Lexi and Shownu walked up the stairs behind Kimi and boys but they split and went left. It was Lexi's half of the house. When got to the 3rd floor, Lexi showed Shownu his room that was right in front of hers. Lexi walked inside her room, Shownu watching her until she closed the door. He smiled a little bit and then opened the door to his room. He walked with one hand inside his pocket, in another holding a duffel bag. He throws the bag on the bed and takes a deep breath. He laughs and shakes his head, then starts unpacking his bag. At that moment the door opens and someone walks inside. Another black bag was thrown on the bed. Shownu looks to his right and sees a familiar figure.

Shownu: Hey. How's your arm?

Wonho: Good. *scoffs*

Shownu: That's good. Just making sure you will be able to keep up with us and do the job.

Wonho: Don't worry about me.

Wonho answers him, not looking at Shownu and then he takes his bag. He walks to the other side of the room and tosses it on the bed. He drops on the bed too, making a few up and down on the mattress. He supports himself with his hands behind his back and looks down. Shownu is still unpacking his things when the door suddenly opens, revealing a slim figure.

Lexi: Hey guys, come down. We should start making our plan.

Shownu: Yeah. On our way. Oh by the way. Do you want dinner? I can cook up something quick.

Lexi: Sure.

Lexi leaves the room, closing the door behind her. Shownu smiles and gets back to quickly unpack the rest of his bag. Wonho just looks at him and scoffs. He stands up and walks around Shownu, bumping into his shoulder and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

Wonho gets down to the common living room and sits down on the couch. He leans back and throws his head back, resting. Lexi is sitting in front of him on the other couch while going through some papers. Shownu joins them a few minutes later and he sits down right next to Lexi, looks up at the papers she is holding, reads them together. Wonho presses his tongue against his teeth, holding back a scoff. He supports himself and rests his head on his palm. Looking away from the two of them, playing with his fingers, Wonho gets annoyed. Then Shownu calls him to get closer and look at the pictures that are on the table.

Shownu: This is the building where the fights are supposed to be.

Lexi: We should check out the perimeter first, come up with ways in and out.

Shownu: Good. We will do that tomorrow. Me and Lexi will check out the place and find out a way for us to go in. Wonho you stay here and gather armor.

Wonho: What? We can do that later together!

Shownu: Wonho. You are still hurt, you will slow us down. Just stay here and get us some guns. We have this. You rest and save your energy for the fight.

Wonho: Yeah, sure, whatever. It's your call, "boss".

Wonho throws down the pictures he was holding and looks at Lexi. She was still going through the papers, not looking, and him or saying anything. Wonho scoffs and looks up. Then he looks down back to her but nothing. He puts his hands into his pockets and walks away. Wonho goes back to his room while Lexi and Shownu prepare for the stakeout.

~ MISSION DAY 1 ~

Shownu and Wonho wake up in the morning. Wonho groans and looks at the clock. It was 6:30 am. He tosses around and then turns on his other side. Shownu gets up and starts to dress. It was still quite dark outside, so he didn't turn on the lights and let Wonho sleep. Thirty minutes later he is done and ready to leave. He just takes a few last things and puts them in the bag. While packing them, Lexi comes into their room and stands next to Shownu. He zips the bag and tosses it on his shoulder and looks at Lexi. They both nod their heads and leave for the stakeout.

A few hours later they arrive at the parking lot next to an old abandoned building. Well at least according to the city's records it is supposed to be abandoned. They park in the back under the shipping containers. They slouch down in their seats and take out binoculars to check the place. After a few minutes, cars started to show up. People in black suits came out and went inside. Later, new people showed up. But they were different. Dressed in sweat pants and shirts or hoodies. They lined up and one by one were let inside by two men in black suits standing in front of the door. Shownu and Lexi decided to take a better look and left the car. They walked around the building and found fire stairs. Thanks to that, they climb on the roof and crawl on the other side, right on top of the entrance.

A guy in a suit: ... the fee is three hundred, you get double after the first round. Every next round, you get half of the bets.

A guy in a tracksuit: Sweet. Right babe?

Girl: Yes, baby boo. We can make some big money.

A guy in a suit: We can hire you too. Can you dance? Or serve as a waitress? Hey, bring this girl too and lead her to the rest of them and get her ready.

After they've heard this conversation they walk around to get off the roof and then check the building. When they are done, they go back to their car and leave the place. Shownu drives the car back to the mansion. They get to the garage and walk together to the house. When they get inside to the hallway, they meet with Wonho who is leaving the gym. He tosses a towel around his neck, wiping sweat from his face. With only shorts on, his upper body was exposed, sweat falling down his chest, still catching breath from the workout. His arm patched up with bandaged, a small bloodstain on it. He stops when he reaches them both. They agree to meet each other after they all shower.

When they are done, they meet on the first floor in the armory. Wonho shows them all the guns he prepared, some new he got from the HQ. Lexi checks them out and then they bag them. They take the guns with them and load them in the trunk. All packed up, they meet in the playroom for little practice. Lexi was already inside throwing knives at the target. Shownu claps for her and Wonho walks past him inside. He takes a knife too and throws it. He hisses in pain and the knife hits the wooden board. Lexi looks at him and taps him on the shoulder, telling him not to overdo himself before the job. Lexi continues to practice throwing knives meanwhile Shownu walks to the shooting line and puts soundproof headphones on. He takes a .45 ACP Kimber 1911 and starts the throwing machine. After seven rounds he changes the magazine and starts shooting again. Wonho is leaning against a table in the back, turning a knife in his hand. While they enjoy playing they discuss their job for tomorrow.

Shownu: So you and me, we will go in as fighters while Lexi will go a hostess.

Lexi: They take both guys and girls in so all of us can get inside. That guy was there with his girl, right?

Shownu: Yeah. That will make it more compelling. We can go together-

Wonho: What? No. NO! We were supposed to go inside, get them and Lexi was meant to wait in escape car for us and drive us home. Don't drag her into this. Not as a fucking hostess.

Lexi: I am not a little princess, I can take care of myself. Besides, with more eyes and hands we can get this done quicker.

Wonho: I won't talk you out of this, right? Okay. But you are coming with me, the end of the discussion.

Lexi just shrugs it off and then she walks to the target to pick the knives. When she gets back, she puts them on the table and leaves the room. Shownu also finishes his round, cleans up and leaves the room after Lexi. Wonho watches them as they walk out and the door closes behind them. He looks down on the knife he is holding and bites his tongue. He stops turning it in his hand and stands up from the table. As he slowly walks to the door he scoffs and then stops, throwing the knife in a brute force, hitting the bull's eye.

Wonho arrives in their room, the light is still on and Shownu is sitting on his bed, back and head leaning against the wall. When Wonho opened the door, Shownu looked in his direction but said nothing. So did Wonho. He just walked past Shownu's bed to his own, lying down on it and putting his left arm under his head, he sighs.

Shownu: Why do you have a problem with her coming as my girl? I can protect her better since you are injured.

Wonho: Leave it.

Wonho didn't want to continue this conversation. He turned to Shownu with his back and went to sleep. Shownu was worried that with this tension problems might arise during the job, but since Wonho didn't want to talk to him, he just went to turn off the lights and back to bed. They both fall asleep. At least that is what Shownu thought. Wonho had still his eyes struck open, looking out the window on the few stars that were visible. He was bothered by it but he didn't want to admit it. Few pointless thoughts and he also fall asleep.

~ MISSION DAY 2 ~

The following day, Shownu, Wonho, and Lexi got up, had a light breakfast Wonho made, and left to the garage. As they walked to the cars, Kimi's team were already leaving in their van. They waved to each other and then they got inside the cars as well. Shownu got in a red Hyundai i30 and started the engine. Wonho and Lexi picked a black Volvo c60. They turned the engine on as well and left the garage.

As they were closing to the building, they lined up with other cars that were coming in the same direction. Slowly moving in the car line, Wonho is sitting in a car with Lexi, completely quiet. His left hand on the wheel, gripping it tightly, his right hand on the gear making small circles on top of it. He looks on the road in front of him the whole time but he can't help it to feel like suffocating. He gulps and takes a deep breath before talking.

Wonho: I want you to stick close to me. If something goes wrong or you see something, tell me.

Lexi: Don't worry. I won't break just because someone pushes. I will at least break some of his bones first.

She says with a smile. It was a creepy smirk with no emotions which scared Wonho a little bit, but that also reassured him a little. He chuckles at Lexi's comment and moves the car to the parking lot. Shownu parks few slots away from them, not dragging a suspicion. He gets out of the car, leans against the frame of the car, and looks at Wonho. They both nod their heads and then Shownu closes the car door. Wonho and Lexi get to the line and Shownu stands behind them, putting his hands in his pockets he clears his throat. Wonho grabs Lexi by her waist and pulls her closer to him. They hold their breaths as their bodies slam against each other. Wonho leans closer to Lexi and whispers in her ear.

Wonho: We should make this look real.

Lexi says nothing and just smiles when the guy in front of the door looks at them. She grabs Wonho's arm and leans on him. Wonho hisses a little bit when Lexi squeezes his injured arm.

Lexi: Just making this real, "baby".

She mocks Wonho but he didn't let her for long. His arm slides down from her waist to her butt. His hand fitting perfectly over her buttcheek, he grabs it and squeezes. Lexi jumps in surprise at his action, looking directly in Wonho's eyes. She wanted to kill him at that moment but when she looked him in the eye, she saw something. Not being sure what it was though, but it made her stop and get lost for a moment. It was like she and Wonho were the only ones there. That was until a guy yelled at them and Shownu pushed them from back to move. It was their turn. Wonho sighed and took Lexi's hand in his. They walked together to the entrance and met the guy.

A guy at the entrance: Three hundred beforehand, you get double if you win the first round.

Wonho takes a roll of money out of his pocket and hands it to the guy.

A guy at the entrance: Sweet. And what about this little cake? Wanna make some money too?

Wonho looks at the guy with a death glare, tilting his head up, walking to the guy but Lexi stops him and plays along. She agrees with the job in order to get her inside too. She walks up to the guy and slides her hand on his arm. She gets to his fingers when she grabs them and twirls them. The guy almost shouts out in pain but Wonho pulled Lexi back to him. The guy fake smiles at them and lets them inside.

A guy at the entrance: A feisty one. Good catch, bro.

Wonho only scoffs and takes Lexi inside. When then enter, another guy walks up to them and calls Lexi to go with him. The distance between them getting bigger until their hands were held by the end of their fingers, eventually separating them too.


	14. FIGHTING FOR LOVE pt.2

LEXI's POV

I got separated from guys at the entrance. Wonho and Shownu walked down the stairs to the arena. Lights were dimmed, flashing with purple color, music was blasting loud. I was walking behind a guy that took me. We walked on a platform that was over the arena. I saw Wonho and Shownu getting into the "registration" line. The guy opens the door to a room full of girls. They were dressing up into flashy bunny costumes or cat costumes or whatever, getting their make up done. Pouting their lips, painting them with pink or red lipstick, blue, or green or orange eyeshadows making their eyes look like a peacock. That look makes me almost vomit right there but I was pushed inside by the guy that took me there so I had no chance to puke at this loony bin that's going on here. An old lady comes to me and drags me inside. She is small and skinny but damn she has quite a strength. She shoved me on the chair and other girls grouped around me, taking many different brushes in their hands starting to do the makeup on me. After they were done torturing me, they dragged me behind the curtain and tossed me a red bunny costume. I reluctantly dress up in it and then head out. I mingle between the people with a tray in my hand and champaign on it. I walk in the crowd, people taking the glasses from my tray. I walk around the booth where the suit guys are sitting, trying to catch something from their conversation.

Guy 1: What do you think? Do we have a good catch today?

Guy 2: Some of them, yeah. See that one? She is a real tiger that one but I have one client that likes them like that. I would definitely go with that one, she can bring us some good money.

I see a guy pointing at me as I turn to them, talking to the other guy sitting right next to him. He touches and scratches his chin as he looks at me too. I give them a little smile and go back to my job. I gave out a few other glasses and then stop moving around when the ring guy announced the first fighter. The fight began and guys were falling down like pears from a tree until one guy won every round. People started cheering and banging on the ring. That guy was at least 180cm, approximately 90 kg, brute force in muscles. He was a monster. And they set him up with another guy. People started booing at the new guy coming to the ring but I couldn't do anything. My body didn't want to move, my voice was stuck and I could feel my heart beating in my throat. My eyes shifting and watching as the new guy walked into the ring to meet with this Beast. It was Wonho's round and the guy he was competing with...is Shownu.

The bell ringed three times and the match has started. Both Wonho and Shownu jumped at one place before they took a few punches at each other. Shownu head locked Wonho on the ground a few times, whispering something into his ears but every time Wonho got free and stood up to fight again. Shownu only shook his head, wiped the sweat from his forehead and get back to the fight. People started to bang harder on the ring, you could barely hear the music. Shownu tries to get down Wonho but he resists. At least until Shownu punches him few times to his injured arms and then into his solar, Wonho drops down on the ring floor full of blood where his own blood from the wound is making another stain. I look at Wonho who is beaten lying on the ground, breathing heavily and not moving until two guys come inside the ring and drag him out. The MC grabs Shownu's arm and puts in it the air, people start cheering loudly. I walk around the ring to catch with the guys that were taking Wonho away. I hide behind the corner and watch them drag Wonho inside a room and coming out without him. As the door was closing, I saw plastic sheets hanging from the ceiling, bright lights and people in leather aprons walking around the room. What the hell is going on here? I try to get inside after the guys left but someone grabbed me from behind and put a cloth on my mouth. It smelled like chloroform. I lose my vision and everything goes black.

SHOWNU's POV

Lexi got taken away by one of the guy meanwhile me and Wonho, we went down to the arena to get us signed. When we got registered they showed us a way to the changing rooms. Other guys were already beaten up, bruised, some of their cuts still bleeding. Wonho and I, we picked lockers opposite to each other. The guys talked to each other, getting to know who are they fighting with, little bro love. Listening to their conversations we found out that everyone here is new and that they don't know each other at all. Everyone is a stranger here which is weird. I take off my tank top and toss it into the locker, closing it after when a guy came in.

Guy: Okay you, losers. Listen up here. You all paid and wrote down your names so you are checked and you belong to us. Now listen. You go out there and fight for your life because that's the only thing that will get you out of the ring. You win, you live. You lose, you die. Get it? Now, bastards, get ready.

The guy left and everyone looked at each other. Few guys were called out to fight. Me and Wonho, we sat down on the bench, back to back.

Wonho: You heard that? What the fuck is going on here?

Shownu: Don't know. But I want you to go down and find out what he meant.

Wonho: No! I won't go down to get some loser an easy win.

Shownu: Listen! You won't stand many fights with your injury. I can give you guys more time.

The door opened again and they called a guy into a fight. No one that went out came back which was suspicious. The guy they called stood up but took a few steps back.

Shownu: I will go instead.

I stand up and volunteer myself as a next fighter. I walk out with the guy but turn in the doorway and look at Wonho still sitting on the bench. I nod at him and then walk through the hall to the arena. It didn't bring me any pleasure to beat these guys. They look like honest boys trying to work some easy money to get by. Six guys get down and they give me a little break. After the break ended another guy was called up to the ring. It was Wonho. The bell rang and we started the fight. I pushed Wonho on the ground telling him to stay down but he didn't listen. Every time he got up and fought again. You are leaving me no choice, brother. I grab Wonho and punch him to his injured arm. When he crunches down, I give him few more punches into his solar plexus and he falls down on the ground. Two guys then come in and take Wonho away. I was getting tired but I didn't see Wonho or Lexi anywhere. They must be investigating somewhere and I need to give them more time to do so. They call another like five or seven guys. I tried to take slow to get more time but people started to bang on the ring, telling me to finish them so I did.

When the last fight was over, I saw one guy signaling to pull me out. The ring guy came to me and whispered to me to go out of the ring. I left the ring and they let new guys in to fight. I walk with four guys that came and we go to the hallway. When we are far enough they attacked me and then dragged me to a room we haven't seen before. They drop me on the ground in front of a table. Behind the table, there is a black leather chair. It turned around, revealing a guy in a suit. His legs and arms crossed, he leans and puts his hands on the table.

Suit guy: You are a good fighter. How do they call you my friend?

Shownu: The Beast.

Suit guy: The Beast. Hm? That is quite right. It suits you, my friend.

Shownu: *scoffs* Should I take that as a compliment?

Suit guy: Yes, yes my friend. You see, you have something there. A talent, let's call it. And I am in a need of talented guys like yourself. So what do you say? Will you work for me or my talented guys here will take care of you?

Shownu: Well. I am sorry, I already have a job, so no.

Suit guy: Tsk. Wrong answer. I really liked you. Get rid of him.

Shownu: Let me tell you one thing though. You made one mistake so far.

Suit guy: Yeah? And what is it?

Shownu: When you take the beast down, you take it completely. Never give it time to regain its strength.

The guy looks at me and smirks. He waves at the guys to take me but since I've been here for a while, I could rest a little. When they grab me by my shoulders, I kick their knees in the back, knocking them down on the ground. I stand up and catch one guy from behind, twisting his neck. Another guy charged at me but I managed to turn around and kick him in his chest. He flies and knocks another guy down with him. I ran out of the room and go search for Wonho and Lexi. I couldn't find them anywhere but I saw other suit guys dragging girls out to the back. I followed them and saw them being all dressed up in a long pretty cocktail dress and loaded into a big black van. I sneaked on the guys in the back and knocked them out. I pulled them to the side and then went for the driver. He took out his gun trying to shoot me when I catch his arm through the window and bend it so he drops the gun. Eventually, I drag him out of the van and knock him unconsciousness. I take his gun and go to the back. I shoot the lock on the door and open the back door. There were girls sitting or lying there, all tied up, mouths shut with a rag.

Shownu: Come on, girls. Get out and go home.

All the girls get out of the one except one that is lying on the floor. I get inside to take her out. I pick her up bridal style and bring her out. I kneel down and put her slowly on my legs, cleaning the hair out of her face. It's Lexi. I shake her, trying to wake her up. She groans a few times but then she regains her consciousness. She stands up and almost falls down but I catch her. She held her head in pain which means she must have been drugged or something. She looks up and down at her.

Lexi: What the fuck am I wearing?

I could only laugh at her comment. We quickly search the van together, finding some papers with addresses on them. Lexi takes those papers with her and I load the guys inside. Lexi drives the van to the side and then w ego to the parking lot to our cars. She tosses the papers inside but she looks at me.

Lexi: Where is Wonho?

Shownu: Must be still inside.

Lexi: We should go and get him.

She tries to go back inside but I stop her, telling her she can't go inside like that. She shakes off my hand and goes to the building but I catch her. She struggles to get out of my grip but I cannot let her go. After a while, she stops. I look down at her and she seems at ease. I look up and see Wonho walking to us. She gets out of my grip and runs to him.

Wonho: I almost thought you are gonna leave without me.

Shownu: Glad you made it, man.

We hop in the cars, me and Lexi, we drove home. Tired and completely beaten up, we didn't care about a shower. All sweaty, dirty and bloody, we barely managed to get up to the third floor. Lexi falls on my bed and falls asleep. I walk, supporting Wonho, we got to his bed. We both drop-down almost dead on his bed and we laugh together. Wonho held his hand in the air and I grab it. We gather the last energy and we sit up, leaning against the wall. Lexi on my bed, lying on her side in that long silver dress that is tracing her curves perfectly. Even though she is a mess, she still has something in her. I turn my head to the right to look at Wonho. He is watching Lexi with a fond look I have never seen on him. I nudge him with my shoulder and then I hear words I've never thought to hear him say.

I think that I am in love with her, brother.


	15. FIGHTING FOR LOVE pt.3

WONHO's POV

After I've lost my fight with Shownu on purpose, I pretended to be knocked out. They dragged me into a bright room and tossed me down. I expected to hit the hard ground but instead, I fall on something soft. I slightly open my eyes to look where I am and I got totally shocked. I was lying on the top of a few other guys that were with us in the locker room. They weren't moving, they were hardly even breathing. Others were dragged behind the plastic sheets. I stand up to get a better look. They were people dressed in aprons, cutting other fighters on the table. They looked more like butchers then doctors. At first, I thought they are trying to help them but one of the guys started gutting the body on his table, taking out his liver, kidneys and other organs, putting them in a cooler and then other guy coming to pick them up. A black market with human organs? This is too serious. We should get out and make a plan with the whole clan. I stumble on my way out, trying not to step on bodies. I was almost at the door when two guys came, blocking my way. Even though I was injured, I picked up a fight with them. One of the guys knock me down on my knees and the other one put a wire around my neck, pulling back. I gasped for air, tapping his arms when suddenly his grip loosened and I could break out. One of the injured fighters regained his consciousness and took out the guy. I support myself on the ground with one hand and then kick the other guy in his head. He falls down, I take his head and twist it. I look at the fighter, who fell down on his one knee and was catching for breath. I undress the two guys and drag them on the pile of others. I check for other survivors but unfortunately, everyone was dead. I run back to the fighter and help him to get on his feet. We run out of the butcher room and search for an exit. We reached the main door but I stopped.

Wonho: Go ahead. I still have friends here, I need to help them.

Fighter: Don't be stupid. If they are alive they will get out on their own. They are probably dead by now anyway.

I didn't want those words to get to me, but at the thought of losing Shownu and Lexi, my knees almost didn't hold. The fighter leaves me there and goes to the door. I look once again in his direction before I go back down to the arena. When he left and the door was closing, I saw a girl in a dress and a big guy getting into our cars. I guess they made it out. I walk back up on the stairs and run out. I saw Shownu holding Lexi and she was fighting to get out from his grip. Then she saw me and she ran to me. I was glad that she is safe, everything else didn't matter. The injuries finally got to me and I couldn't walk properly anymore. Lexi runs to me and catches me, supporting me while walking and getting me into the car.

We drove home and everyone was half dead, beaten up and tired as hell. We climb up the stairs and get to our room. Lexi drops on Shownu's bed, me and Shownu we sit down on mine. We sit there for a while and I watch Lexi sleep peacefully. She looked so beautiful and then it finally hit me. I do really like her, huh. I look at Shownu who is nudging me with his shoulder and I decide to tell him, how I feel. He is the closest member from The Clan to me, so I want him to know before telling everyone. First, I need to make sure, what my feelings are.

~ MISSION DAY 3 ~

Shownu and Wonho woke up in the afternoon, it could be around 3 pm already. Shownu was the first one the get a shower. When he was done, he left the bathroom brushing his wet hair with a towel, telling Wonho he can go now. Wonho was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. When he heard Shownu calling him, he snapped back to reality and sat up. He put his arms on his knees and sat down for a minute before getting off the bed. He walked to the bathroom. Turning the water on, he puts his head under the flow and supports himself with one hand on the wall. Blood staining the water on his body, falling down his chest and his back. He stands a few minutes under the cold water and then he brushes his hair to the back, letting the water fall on his face.

Lexi got dressed in new clothes, just black jeans and baggy black t-shirt tugged in her pants. She walks up on the stairs meeting Shownu who was going down. They both stop in the middle of the staircase and Lexi asks where Wonho is. Shownu smirks and tells her that he is up in their room. Lexi starts to walk fast on the stairs again, a first aid kit in her hand. Shownu stares at her as he goes up and smiles. Then he turns around and walks down to the kitchen. Lexi gets into their room and opens the door but Wonho wasn't there. She checks the room and saw a dor to the bathroom slightly opened. She decides to go inside but when she gets in, she immediately turns around. As she walked through the door, she saw a naked Wonho in the shower.

Lexi: Sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't find you and I didn't hear the water running, so I didn't know you were in the shower.

Wonho: It's okay. What do you need?

Lexi: Ehmm...I...hmmm...I....

Wonho: Yeah?

Lexi: I brought a first aid kit to patch up your injuries. Shownu got out scratched a little bit, but you must have bled a lot from the bullet injury, so...I will wait for you outside.

Any other time, Lexi wouldn't bother if she saw a naked man or not. She didn't look at guys that way and sure hell she wasn't planning on getting someone. But after they got through that hell yesterday, Lexi couldn't help to see Wonho as a man and not just as a random guy dude. Her heart beating fast, she sits down on Wonho's bed, putting the kit next to her. Still a little bit tired from yesterday, she lays down on the bed, closing her eyes she slowly shifts to sleep. After a few minutes, she feels a warm touch on her face and then on the shoulder which made her wake up. She opens her eyes and sees Wonho sitting right next to her, looking at her with a warm smile. Lexi sits up and brushes her hair to the back, looking around to see what time is it. Wonho reassures her, that she hasn't slept that much. Wonho's hair still wet from the shower, he brushes them with a towel, when Lexi opens up the kit and starts taking out the bandages and antiseptic spray. She takes care of Wonho injuries while he looks at her. Lexi could feel his gaze on her, heart started beating faster. Accidentally she pressed Wonho's would too much, making him hiss. He grabs her hand to go gently but she pulls it back and stands up from the bed. Lexi packs up the kit and then leaves the room, Wonho sitting alone on his bed, watching as she leaves and disappears in the door.

After they all got cleaned up, they met together to discuss what they have found. Wonho tells them about the organ market and what the fights are really for. Lexi takes out the addresses she took from the van and they check them out. They find out that those places belong to rich old dudes who are famous in the mafia circles for supporting all sorts of illegal activities – the worst ones.

Lexi: I guess that besides marketing with human organs they sell girls as toys as well, making more profit.

Wonho: This is really serious. We need to take this to the HQ and tell Hyungwon. If we didn't know better, we could have ended up being their profit too.

Shownu: The main question is though: Who are these guys. I met probably with their boss, they tried to recruit me but I declined. If I knew this, I would take the position and make myself an undercover. Shit.

Wonho: Don't worry about it. We will come up with something.

After they discussed their job, Minhyuk and IM joined them in the living room. They started to talk about what they found out, all agreeing that they should see Hyungwon and Kihyun about this problem. Later they are joined by Jooheon and Kimi.

"So how was your mission?"


	16. WHO DO YOU LOVE

All of them decided to go and see Hyungwon about the missions. Everyone laid back on the couch and sighed. Boys looked at each other with a death glare and then they grouped together. After the biggest fight of rock scissors paper, Jooheon lost and was picked as the one who is gonna call Kihyun.

Jooheon: Hey, Kihyun. We are here together so we can come and give a mission report to you. We will be there in like...3 hours or so.

Kihyun: Okay. Let's meet as usual. Wait, 3 hours why?

But Jooheon has already ended up the call. Jooheon tells everyone that the meeting is set up and everyone stands up to get ready. While they are walking upstairs Minhyuk asks.

Minhyuk: Do you think they've noticed that we are not living in the HQ?

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and went to their rooms. IM is the first one to get ready and leave. The missions were done in groups and he was in the group with Kimi, so he doesn't want to go with her in the car. He dresses up, takes the car keys, and leaves the house.

All got dressed pretty quickly and they all met in the hallway downstairs. Shownu asked where are we supposed to go and Jooheon said that Kihyun told him to meet as usual. The Clan look at each other meanwhile Lexi doesn't know what going on.

Jooheon: He told me to meet as usual.

Shownu: Are you sure he said that?

Jooheon: Yes he said: AS USUAL.

Lexi: What do you guys mean?

The boys explain everything to Lexi and a few minutes later Kimi comes down the stairs with new blue hair.

Shownu: Do you think it's really okay to go there?

Minhyuk: Yeah, we should celebrate.

When Kimi finally comes down, they all go to the garage and pick cars. Jooheon rides with Kimi and Minhyuk while Wonho goes with Shownu and Lexi.

Three hours later, no one has arrived at the HQ and Kihyun was getting angry. He called Jooheon again to find out where is everyone.

Kihyun: Where the hell are you? You said 3 hours.

Jooheon: We are at the place as usual.

Kihyun: Why it takes so long to come? Where are you now?

Jooheon: As usual.

The next ten minutes Kihyun and Jooheon were arguing about where they are. Jooheon was telling him that they are at the place as usual but Kihyun didn't see them. Later IM finally arrived at the HQ and went to the office where Kihyun was on the phone with Jooheon. He was asking about their location and Jooheon was on about as usual. IM was wondering why no one else is here by now but then he heard the conversation between Kihyun and Jooheon on the phone.

IM: Kihyun. It's a club.

Kihyun: What do you mean?

IM: The place. As usual? It's a club. It's called As usual.

Kihyun got angrier even more and he ended the call. He told Hyungwon what's going on and Hyungwon told him to go with IM and write the report in the bar. Kihyun and IM leave the HQ and drive to the bar. Kihyun was looking for an empty spot where to park the car. He dropped IM in front of the club so he went inside. He looked for the boys when he saw Wonho, Jooheon, and Minhyuk sitting at the table with a girl. They were pretty drunk already, Minhyuk had his hands all around the girl's body and so did she. They both were hugging each other, Minhyuk tugging her long blue hair behind her ear. When he saw Minhyuk going on with a random girl, he wanted to take revenge on him for the sux injection. He walked straight to their table and hugged the girl from behind. Leaning a little bit on the side, he whispered to her ear.

IM: Hey, baby girl. Wanna leave this loser and have some fun with me instead?

Everyone looked at IM and he smirked seeing their faces. His revenge was successful so far. Wonho was drinking his beer and was disgusted by the whole scene so he broke up the silence, putting the glass of beer on the table.

Wonho: Since when do you like Kimi?

IM was confused about what Wonho said but then he turned the girl around and saw that it was Kimi with dyed blue hair. He immediately pushed himself away and went to sit at a different table alone. A waitress came to him, asking him for his order. When she came back with the whiskey, she put it down on the table in front of IM and tried to leave but he grabbed her hand and made her sit down right next to him. He put his arm around her waist and looked at Kimi. He wanted to show her that he has no interest in her but Kimi was having fun and laughing with boys. After he found a spot, Kihyun parked the car and went to the bar too. He walked inside and looked for the boys and saw them laughing with Kimi at one table, IM sitting alone at another one. He walked to the table and sat down, breaking the drunk conversation.

Minhyuk: Kihyuuuun~ where were you?

Kihyun: Seriously? Why did it take you so long?

Jooheon: We were at my wife's house.

Kihyun: What? At the girl's house? What were you doing there?

Jooheon: Do you wanna know? Come here...ppsst but don't tell Hyungwon. ... We live there.

Minhyuk: I guess they've noticed now, huh?

Kihyun rolled his eyes and let out a big sigh but Jooheon and Minhyuk tried to call him down. They've ordered another soju shots so when the waitress brought them to the table, they immediately started to take them from the plate and putting them down in front of Kihyun. He didn't want to drink but Jooheon and Minhyuk insisted. He was angry with them so he tried to calm himself down with two shots. He wasn't a big drinker so even the two shots were enough for him. His face got all red. He looked to the left into the club space and saw something so he left the table. No one even noticed that he left and they continued in their drinking. Shownu and Lexi were playing darts in the club near the tables. They've played the game the whole night. Both being skilled in throwing knives, the game was pretty close. Two of them were not drinking and were focused on the game meanwhile Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Kimi got really drunk by now making a big ruckus in the club. Wonho was drinking his third beer while sitting with the drunks at his table. They were having a good time but still, Minhyuk wanted to have more fun. He looked at the Shownu and Lexi playing darts and started to talk about them.

Minhyuk: Man! Shownu and Lexi look good together, don't you think?

Jooheon: What? Who? I think they are already together!

Kimi: No no no. Lexi doesn't do... *hiccups* ...do love. You know?

Wonho scoffs and chugs the whole glass, puts it down on the table, almost breaking it. All look at Wonho and Minhyuk starts to laugh.

Minhyuk: Ah. Don't be jealous! *sings* Jealousyyy~ naega anin...

Jooheon: Why would he be jealous? Who does he like?

Minhyuk: *continues singing* Who do you love? Is it him or her? Cause I can't take the pressure anymore...

Jooheon starts to whine and shakes Minhyuk to tell him who does he like. Minhyuk tells him that Wonho is jealous because he likes Shownu. He had him for himself for a while but now Lexi came and took him away. After hearing this, Wonho lost his shit and he immediately stood up making the chair fly away from the table. He grabbed Minhyuk's collar and dragged him away from the table, punching him really hard. Minhyuk tried to fight back but against Wonho he had no chance. When others saw this, Shownu and Lexi stopped playing, IM came too and they tried to break them apart. Jooheon and Kimi were still sitting at the table and taking shots, supporting them.

Jooheon & Kimi: Fight, fight, fight!

Shownu and Lexi grabbed Wonho and dragged him away from Minhyuk while IM grabbed Minhyuk who still tried to fight back. Minhyuk was making comments about Wonho and him liking Shownu which made Wonho angry, he yelled at him to shut up. The whole club got quiet during this fight except when someone yelled from the back.

Kihyun: Wooooo~!

Everyone looked to the club stage and saw Kihyun riding a mechanical bull while he was butt naked. Minhyuk started to laugh, totally forgetting about the fight all went to get Kihyun down from the bull. They got him down and managed to put his pants on but then a loud sound of police sirens stopped them. Police officers came barging into the club. Everyone packed their stuff and started to run. A few people got caught by to police which helped Monsta and girls to run from the club. Someone noticed them though and called a backup to pursue them. They ran a few blocks, making it to the Dongdaemun plaza. When they got inside the group scattered and everyone tried to hide. IM and Kimi found a clothing store and decided to hide in there. He grabs Kimi and drags her to the changing room. They pick a few clothes from the hangers and try to do a little quick change to get out.

IM's POV

I ran along with Kimi so when we broke the group I ended up going with her. We grabbed some clothes and ran to the changing room. Kimi took the clothes and started to put off her own clothes. I was out of my mind, looking at Kimi trying to take her clothes off. I got pulled back into reality when I heard a loud bang on the wall next to our changing room. I cleared my throat and then went out of the room so that she could change alone. I wanted to find another one but all rooms were taken. I stayed in front of her dressing room when a couple of police officers from the club stopped in front of the shop and then started to search for the place. I saw them coming in so I needed to hide. I went back inside the room. Kimi was trying to put a new dress on but she was so drunk she couldn't get in and her head was stuck inside the dress. I sighed and then walked to her, taking the dress and pulling in down. Her head popped out and she laughed. I looked at her messy hair and I tried to brush them with my fingers but then I got it together and stopped myself. It was my turn to change. I took off my black t-shirt and tossed it to the side. I didn't notice that she sat down on the little chair that was in the room and the t-shirt landed on her head. She pulls it down and ruffles her hair. I take the new shirt and put it on, buttoning it from the bottom. When I am done, I take the hat and put it on. I clear my throat and we leave the room. The person that was next to our changing room got out too. I saw who it was and got embarrassed for some reason.

WONHO's POV

The group scattered so that they wouldn't catch us all together. The boys sobered up a little bit so they managed to run with us. Shownu was running with me and Lexi when we saw a clothing store. We looked at each other and decided to go apart. I take Lexi's hand and take her with me to the store. Jooheon was taking half-naked Kihyun and Minhyuk stood there for a while not getting what was going on. Shownu looked at us until we get into the store and then he turned around. Minhyuk was standing there with a mouth open and he mouthed it was her? to Shownu. He only smiles and then they run away too. We get to the store and take a few clothes from the hangers to do a quick change. All of the changing rooms were taken except one so we both go inside. Lexi takes her clothes and starts to change.

Wonho: Woah. Hold on. Don't just change in front of a man!

Lexi: Why not? Minhyuk said that you like Shownu so what's the problem?

Minhyuk's joke is ruining everything. It got me angry so I slammed my hands at the room's wall, trapping Lexi between them. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have her. I got closer to her and I press my lips against hers. Even though I think she wants Shownu, I need to at least do this. That was my thought at first but then I felt her hands trailing from my waist to my back. She pressed me, making us crash together even more and kissed me back. We were kissing for a while and then I broke the kiss. I didn't believe it but when I looked at her, she smiled at me. It got me flustered so I let her go and we changed our clothes. When we were done, I checked the store if the police officers followed us here, but the air was clear. We left the dressing room and we bumped into IM with Kimi. IM immediately looked away and we walked out of the store. Kimi grabbed sunglasses from the shelf and put them on. She stumbled on her way but she decided to walk anyway. She was so drunk she couldn't walk properly and almost fell but IM caught her and helped her to walk. We gather up and go to the club's parking lot. Trying to stay away from the police, we hide behind the cars, moving from one to another until we find one of our cars. We get inside and then I drive us to the girl's place.


	17. IS THIS LOVE?

KIHYUN's POV

I woke up in the morning with a terrible headache. Even more, it was so hot in my room. I rub my forehead and then open my eyes. Looking at the ceiling, everything is blurry at first but then I start to see clearly. I squint my eyes looking at the big chandelier hanging over my head. Did I buy a new one or what? I wanted to get up but I couldn't move. Suddenly I feel someone squirming next to me and their hand going over my stomach. I look to my left and see Kimi sleeping right next to me, hugging me in her sleep. I tried to push myself away in the shock but I bump into something hard and it falls down from the bed. I turned around and look down to see what it was. I see IM laying on the ground rubbing his butt form the fall.

Kihyun: What the hell guys are you doing in my house?

IM: What the fuck you mean your house, Kihyun?

Kihyun: MY HOUSE! MY ROOM! MY BED!

I look at IM not understanding what is he blabbing about. But then I look around to see that I am in some sort of living room. It's not my house and definitely not my bed but a couch. Moreover, I am barely dressed? What the fuck happened to my clothes? I yelled at IM but he just stood up from the ground and walked away. I yelled at him again and he turns around.

IM: Shut up. Kimi is still sleeping.

Kihyun: So what, I don't care! What the hell happened?

I feel Kimi moving behind me so I turn my head to her. She sits up and rubs her eyes. I couldn't keep up with everything that is going on right now. The only thing I saw was a pillow flying in my direction. I fall off the couch and when I look back up, Kimi is pissed and holding a pillow in her hands. She then stands up on the couch and jumps down between my legs. At least I managed to split them in time. I took a deep breath and then exhaled in relief. That was close!

Kihyun: Hey you!

Kimi: What?

Kihyun: What happened? Why am I almost naked? Did we...?

Kimi: Eeww what? No!

Kihyun: Then why?

IM (from the back, leaning against the wall): You were drunk, bro.

I laughed when IM said that I was drunk. Hahaha me? Never! I remember going to meet them at the club but after that everything kinda blacked out. Did they do something to me? I told them that's not possible and Kimi annoyingly sighed and left the living room. After a while, she came back. She played on the phone as she walked and then as she was getting closer to me, she tossed the phone right next to me on the couch. I looked at the phone and then back at her. She left again and IM was leaning against the wall laughing and then sipping his drink, leaving too. I pick up the phone and look at it. There is a video opened up in the gallery. I press play and watch it. It wasn't stabilized because the person recording was drunk and jumping around to the music. But I could see someone undressing and throwing their clothes around the club. I bring the phone closer to my face and watch the video. Skipping a few seconds of the video and pull the pointer forward and then see a naked person riding on a bull. I watch it closely and when the bull turns, I see my face. In shock, I replayed the video again to see if it was really me. Unfortunately, it was. I sighed and leaned back on the couch, slouching a little bit and then massaging my temples. What a disaster.

IM's POV

I left the living room after Kimi. I was walking up the stairs when Kimi joined me. She was going from the kitchen, drinking a big bottle of mineral water. At least she is not drinking alcohol again. She joins me walking up the stairs.

IM: Finally you drinking water?

Kimi (annoyed): So what?

IM: Nothing.

We stayed quiet after this and just walked up the stairs. Arriving on the second floor and walk to my room and Kimi follows me. Is she trying to go into my room? I reach out for the doorknob and grab it but I stop myself from opening the door. I turn around to see where is she going. She walks to a different room.

IM: Listen up. I am sorry about yesterday.

Kimi: What do you mean?

IM: You know. The flirting thing... So, see you later.

Kimi goes inside the room in front of mine and at that moment, my phone beeped and I got a massage. I look at my phone and see a message from Hyungwon, telling me and Kimi to go and hack into the Building's management Office. I lock my phone and go after Kimi. Walking inside I see a lot of arcade games, billiards, and stuff. Huh. Is this like a gaming room? I walk around to find Kimi but she is not there. I look under the tables to see if she is hiding but she is nowhere to be found. What the hell? I look around dumbfounded and then Lexi with Wonho come into the room. At first, they didn't see me and they were tickling each other, Wonho grabbed Lexi by her waist and pulls her body to him. They hug each other and walk together into the room. I clear my throat and they looked at me. Finally, they noticed me and they pulled away from each other. Bitting their lips they look at each other and then chuckle.

Lexi: What are you doing here?

IM: Umm. I followed Kimi inside because we have a job but she disappeared somehow.

Lexi: Huh, I see. Wait.

Lexi takes out her phone and she dials someone. The person picked up the phone and it ended up being Kimi. Lexi told her that I was looking for her and then hung up. She told me to wait a little bit and then left the room with Wonho. I tilted my head to the left trying to figure out when did the two of them got together. Pulling me back from my thoughts, I got scared when someone spoke behind me with a sleepy voice.

Kimi: What's up? We have a job?

I turn around to see Kimi standing in a big oversized T-shirt. She leaned against the Space pinball machine, yawning. I was surprised because she came out of nowhere. I stood there frozen when she turned around and walked in front of a small game. She clicked on a few buttons and then a secret door in the wall opened. I guess now I know where she disappeared. I stood there for a while and then she turned around and called me to get inside. I follow her and we end up being in a big room filled with computer screens, laptops, and computer components.

IM: So this is why you have no laptop in the house.

Kimi: Ah, did you notice that?

I sit in front of one computer and watch Kimi as she walks to a couch and lays down. We had a job to do but I knew she was pretty drunk yesterday so I left her to sleep. I start browsing through the computer. I see a weird compressed file. It was protected with different levels of passwords but I got through them. When the file opened I saw small data files. One named GOT7. That's the name of Jackson's kpop group where he is undercover. I opened it to see documents and pictures of Jackson. Piled up everything from when they were searching for him. I go back to find a file titles Haebi. It contained everything they have at the Haebi gang. I signed into my computer account and copied the files they have on Haebi. I look around to see if Kimi is still sleeping. She was passed out on the couch in her oversized T-shirt. I smile at her and then turn back to the computer screen. I type on the keyboard searching for other files but then I stop and look down on the keyboard. I look at Kimi again and watch her sleep for a while. Then I get up and take off my hoodie. I walk to the couch and cover her with my hoodie. The AC was on, cooling the computers otherwise they would blow up from the heat, so it was kinda cold in here. I sit back in front of the computer and continue my search. I find one weird software named BREAKER. I couldn't shake it off my mind. It sounded the same as the first software I coded. There were many complaints about it, that it was too hard to work with. But there was only one person who downloaded it and worked with it. So it was her.

KIMI's POV

I woke up in my hacking room. I sit up and a big grey hoodie falls off me. I put it on the couch and get up. IM was already working on the computers so I joined him. We were coding all day trying to get through the firewalls in the Management Office. We needed to find blueprints and acquire a property deed for a new HQ building. Don't know why but we worked on it. I found something so IM pushed himself from the table on his chair right next to me. We went through the building's blueprints but it seemed a little bit hard to control and too much open for attack. Working for three days straight, we talked a lot about hacking stuff. IM seemed more comfortable with me now and I guess he stopped hating me, even though he didn't have a reason to hate me at all. Except for that one time, I won over him in the hacking contest. When we finally found a perfect building we printed out the blueprints for Lexi's team and gave it to them. I stretch in the chair and then get up, leaving the hacking room. IM follows me and we go down to the kitchen. Kihyun was there cooking up dinner. We sat down at the table and Kihyun put two full plates in front of us. We started eating and then I realized it tasted familiar. In the last three days, Lexi was bringing us food and drinks so that we wouldn't pass out during hacking. It was Kihyun's food then.

Kimi: You live here now?

Kihyun: Yes. I left the house three days ago but since everyone was already living here, I joined too. I picked a room on the second floor, I hope you don't mind.

Kimi: Nope. Why on the second floor?

Kihyun: Judging by everyone's patterns, I knew they were all gonna be upstairs on the third floor, so I picked the second one to be alone.

Kimi: Chaos is on the second floor too.

Lexi: He picked my side.

Lexi said as she and Wonho walked into the kitchen, holding hands. They sat right next to us and Kihyun gave them plates too. Later, Jooheon and Minhyuk joined us as well, laughing and kid fighting when they walked in. As we were eating, Shownu came in too, drying his wet hair with a towel. Lexi, Wonho, and Shownu ended up eating first. They left the kitchen and went to get ready to check out the building we found. They needed to install security systems and hide weapons just in case they are gonna need them later.

The next day I woke up and got dressed. Leaving my room I meet IM coming out of his room.

IM: You are dressed. Going somewhere?

Kimi: Yeah. I am going to buy a new pet.

IM: New pet?

Kimi: Um. Carlos flew away so I am going to buy a new one.

IM: Carlos? Huh? Can I go with you?

I just shrug my shoulders and nod. I don't mind a company. At least he can help me pick up a new pet. IM goes back to his room and then comes out with a jacket in his hand. He puts it on and then walks to me. We go to the garage and I unlock my jeep. Driving through the town, we finally arrive at the pet shop. I parked my car in front of the shop. Going through the shop, there are puppies and cats mostly. Nothing exotic. I wanted something different. IM called me over and I went to him. He was standing in front of the aquariums with turtles. I looked at the turtle in front of me and liked it instantly. I tell IM to call the worker and take out that one turtle. Meanwhile, the worker was packing the turtle for us into a box, we went to the cashier to pay for it. The other worker brought us the turtle and IM took the box. We put the turtle into the back seat and drove home. It was already late. The night was dark but Seoul was lightened up brightly by the street lights and lights from the houses and buildings. Driving through the night Seoul was peaceful and I enjoyed it.

IM: What are you gonna call it?

Kimi: Don't know yet.

Then IM got a message on his phone. He checked it out and it was from Hyungwon. Something about work.

Kimi: I know. Imma call the turtle Hyungwon. Hyungwonnie!

IM: What? Hyungwon will kill you!

Kimi: I don't care.

We drove back home and I set everything for my Hyungwonnie in the room. Then I went to bed. The next day I woke up, me and IM were supposed to go through the security systems and building firewalls. We were coding all day again but nothing was working out for me. I smash the keyboard and lean back in the chair. I brush my hair with both hands and sigh. IM stands up and walks to me.

IM: What's wrong?

Kimi: None of my codes are working. Dammit!

IM: It's gonna be okay. Let's just take a break.

I push myself in the chair to walk away from the computer but IM grabs my hand and stops me. I turn around to look at him. I was annoyed by the wrong coding and now he wants to piss me too? I look him in the eyes but he only smiles and slowly pulls me closer to him. He holds me with the right hand, and with his left, he holds my cheek. Pulling my hair behind my ear, then slowly sliding his hand through my hair on the back of my head, he pulls me even closer and looks at me. Then his lips crashed on mine. I had opened eyes for a while but then I gave in and kissed him back. Catching our breath, we slowly pull our lips away but our faces are millimeters away from each other. IM smiles and then he goes back to his place.

Kimi: What even?

IM: You stopped thinking about the code, didn't you?

Kimi: Yeah. But what does this make us now?

IM: A couple?

IM was right. We needed a break from work. Leaving the codes open for now and we went to the living room. Called everyone and got ready for a party. We were welcoming our new family member: Hyungwon. When everything was ready, the party had started, I got a phone call. It was an unknown number but I answered it. It was Jackson. He heard the music so he asked where I was. I told him about the party and invited him. We should resolve our past and everything between us. And he was a part of The Clan too, so why not. After three hours everyone got slightly drunk. We were dancing and jumping around the living room and the hallway. Wonho and Lexi disappeared somewhere a while ago. Somebody then rang the doorbell. I went to open the door and see Jackson standing there with two bottles of wine. I grab his hand and pull him inside. Taking the bottles from his hands and jump to the bar and open them. Everyone had fun, the party was great and I enjoyed having a little break from work.

„At least until the morning."


	18. LOVE SURPRISE

In a collaboration with my friend, we bring you a trailer movie for this fanfiction

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_dzqneb_b4&ab_channel=KimiIchigo


	19. LOVE ERROR

KIMI's POV

I woke up with a terrible headache. My whole body was sore. I barely opened my eyes and stretched myself in the bed. Putting down my hands, I touch something warm. I turn on my left side and see a broad naked male back. I move closer to him and press myself against his body. Taking a deep breath, I smell his cologne. Brushing his arms slightly with my fingers, he moves a little under the touch of my cold fingertips and he groans a little bit. He moves and then turns around to face me. We were both tired so I had my eyes closed. I could hear him smirk so I smiled too. It was our first normal night together which made me really happy. I started to like IM and we had so many things in common. Well at least in the hacking area. I liked hanging around with him. But then I heard his raspy voice and it hit me. I open my eyes in shock to look at the person next to me. It was Jackson. I quickly sit up on the bed trying to cover myself with the blanket but my whole body was aching from the party, I had to lay down again. Jackson groans again and puts his arm over my stomach, caressing it. Then he gets up too, supporting his body on his arms and elbows, looking at me. He brushes his hair and stands up from the bed, walking to the bathroom. I pretended to be asleep while he takes a phone call.

Jackson: Hey, it's me. Tell the boss I have some news for him.

Kimi: Jackson, are you okay?

I asked him, yelling from the bed but he didn't answer. I listen to his conversation more and more. It sounded like a mafia business call so I thought it's related to The Clan but then the conversation got weirder. I get closer and try to listen.

Jackson: I think the rumors are true. They were drinking yesterday, even bought a turtle and named it after him. What should I do next boss?

When Jackson ended his call I quickly ran back to bed and pretended to be asleep again. I turned my back to the direction of the bathroom, waiting for Jackson to go back to bed. I planned on pretending to wake up and get out as Jackson was getting closer to me, kissing my shoulder, but the plan fell through as I heard the door open and a familiar voice yelled at us.

IM: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

Kimi: I – I can explain.

IM: Yeah? No thanks. I knew why I hated you in the first place.

Jackson: You guys are like a couple now or what? Sorry then. Ahaha.

I tried to pick some clothes from the ground and run after IM who stormed out of my room. How could I blame him though? I managed to put on some T-shirt and shorts. Turning around, I see Jackson smirking and leaning against the bed while his body is only half-covered with bedsheets. The first time, I was stupid and I even dragged Lexi with me. But falling for him second time?! I heard Jackson laughing while I run after IM. I catch up with him in the hallway. He was close to the staircase. I wanted to stop him so I grabbed his arm. He shook it off, making me lost my balance. I could see how the stairs were getting closer to my face but then it stopped. I look behind me and see IM holding my arm, preventing me from falling down the stairs.

IM: At least watch where are you going!

Kimi: I am sorry. I didn't mean to.

Wonho: Hey guys. What are you doing here?

IM: Nothing.

Wonho was walking up the stairs with a try in his hands. It had a big plate full of toasts, bacon, cheese and tomatoes, with two cups of coffee. He stopped and looked at us. IM pulled me up on the stairs and then let go of my hand, going down the stairs with his hands in the pockets on his grey hoodie. I had tears in my eyes. Wonho saw it and wanted to ask what's going on but then Lexi walked out of her room dressed only in a big white T-shirt. I dried my tears and gave Wonho a fake smile. He continued in his way. Walking up the stairs he meets with Lexi and gives her a light kiss on the lips. Then they walk together into Lexi's room. I walk downstairs and look for IM but I couldn't find him. He probably went to his room. I walk to the second floor and knock on his door. There is quiet and no response until Kihyun walks out of his room and comes to me, telling me to get to the meeting in the library.

Kihyun takes out his phone and dials a number. Putting the phone right next to his ear and walking away, he spoke to someone on the phone. I knock again but nothing. I sigh and then walk through the hallway to Lexi's half and enter the library. Jooheon is sitting together with IM at one table. Jooheon saw me come inside and he leaned to IM, whispered something into his ear. IM had no expression on his face but after Jooheon said something to him, I could see how hard he was gritting his teeth. Minhyuk was running around and showing a video on his phone to everyone. The hitting squad was ready for work. Lexi, Wonho and Shownu were all dressed in black gear, bags sitting on the floor right next to them. Wonho and Lexi were going through their weapons, while Shownu was checking knives and placing them in a holster belt. I closed the door behind me and walked to sit right next to IM. Jooheon saw it and he shook his head, telling me not to come. Then Minhyuk runs to me, grabbed me by my right arm and dragged me to another table. He giggled and tried to show me something on his phone, but I could tell that he already knows what happened. I didn't pay attention at all to what was Minhyuk showing me. I only looked at IM, wanting for him to look at me back. He remained quiet and looking down while playing with his fingers. Jooheon nudged him by hitting him slightly. IM grabbed his chest where Jooheon hit him and looked at him. Jooheon then stood up from his chair and walked to us. He stopped in front of me and I could see how angry he was in his eyes. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then told me to go and talk with IM. Jooheon sits on my place and crossed his arms in front of his chest, slouching a little bit in the chair and he looked at me as I walked to IM's table. I was right in front of him, not sure if I can sit down or not.

Kimi: We need to talk.

IM: I saw it all. There is nothing to talk about.

I had tears forming in my eyes again but then I came up with an idea. It was the biggest lie I was gonna tell in my life, but I wanted to stay with IM.

Kimi: I had to do something. Jackson knows me and this was the only way.

IM: Only way for what? To enjoy your drunken night?

Kimi: No, please listen to me. I still had my eyes on Jackson since we came to Korea with Lexi. I haven't stopped watching him and he was suspicious to me. I had to get close to him somehow and see what he really is doing. And I was right.

I told him about the call Jackson had this morning. IM finally looked up at me and his eyes softened a little bit. He held my hand and caressed it. Not looking into my eyes, I knew he was still angry for what I did, but at least it seems he forgave me a little. But the guilt lied so heavy on my chest, I could barely breathe sitting right next to him. Kihyun then walked inside the library with a black notebook in his hand. He looked at me and IM sitting next to each other. He raised his eyebrow but then continued to walk into the middle of the sort of circle we made. We talked about our plan with the fake killing of Hyungwon and how should we proceed. IM then raised his hand and Kihyun let him speak. He told him about this morning. Well, about the call I heard, not the details of me sleeping with Jackson. Even though I think everyone knew already. Kihyun asked me to tell him everything I heard.

Kihyun: This is great. I had my eyes on that prick Jackson for a while. I mean Hyungwon doubted his alliance with us. This gives us a good start. Minhyuk goes and bring Jackson here.

Kihyun: For a meeting, Minhyuk.

Minhyuk nods and then leaves the library. Kihyun was going through his notebook and writing something down. I go to the hitting squad and talk with Lexi. Jooheon goes back to his place and talks with IM again. Soon the door opened again and Jackson walked inside, followed by Minhyuk.

Jackson: Ooh this looks like a meeting. Are we going for a job together? Sweet!

Kihyun: Yes, indeed. But there is something you must know first. It's our top priority.

Jackson: Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. What do you need me to do?

Kihyun: We are sending a hit squad to the HQ.

Jackson: Our own hit squad to the HQ? Is there something going on?

Kihyun: We need to secure our documents and money before anyone else gets to them. We are now acting upon plan FALCON DOWN.

Jackson's mouth dropped almost to the ground in shock. But he already knew why was that plan activated. It was a code name for when the mafia boss got seriously hit or died. Kihyun gave us roles and we acted upon it. He appointed Jackson to go and sell all cargo we had for this month. I couldn't understand why at first, but then IM handed him a black duffel bag and I noticed a little tracking device hidden on the strap. It was probably with a built-in microphone. When Jackson left, IM took the small silver laptop that was on the shelf right next to him. He opened it and activated the micro GPS tracker. He enabled the listen-only mode for real-time tracking and geofence alerts, tracking the movement of Jackson since he left the home. His car stopped and IM disconnected his earphones. We all could listen to Jackson's conversation.

Man through the device: What are you doing here?

Jackson: I came to see the boss.

We could hear an alarm unlocking the door and Jackson's steps through a long empty hallway. Then he knocked on the door and introduced himself. Another voice let him in and Jackson entered the room. Since then the voice cracked and the sound became high pitched, almost breaking our eardrums. IM tried to improve the connection but I knew that the noise came from low-frequency feedback. They made sure no one can listen to the conversations so they put signal jammers around the whole room. IM tracked down the location but it bounced on the map. The noise was unbearable so IM deactivated the device and groaned while closing the laptop in rage, tossing it on the table. We couldn't figure out where he went, but the only thing we could hear from that was enough.

*BEFORE DURING TRACKING*

Unknown man: What ....do you....want....

Jackson: Boss...it...true.

Unknown man: I knew...for us.

Jackson: I never...doubted.....and Haebi clan.

We found out that Jackson was working as a spy. He was in the Haebi clan this whole time. So that one night he left and disappeared for a whole year until I found him in Korea, I could have him the whole time?! Just thinking about this made me pissed off but sick at the same time. I knew was a fucking asshole but working for the same clan, I thought we could be friends at least. I couldn't bear it and I ran out of the library. I went straight through the hallway into the bathroom at the end of the hall. I ran to the toilet and threw up. I couldn't think straight but then I felt a warm hands on my shoulders. I stand up and walk to the sink to rinse my mouth while IM is slowly patting on my back. I look in the mirror to see myself and then IM. I turned around and hugged him. His hands were left right next to his body but then he hugged me back. We parted and then left the bathroom. IM went inside his room so I followed him and sat down on his bed. We didn't talk. Only IM stood in front of me brushing through his hair. He then sighed and walked to his closet. He took a bag and tossed it on the ground. Then he started to take his clothes from the hangers and just put them in the bag.

Kimi: IM what's going on? What are you doing?

But he remained quiet and continued to pack his things. After a few minutes, he tossed the last T-shirt into the bag and hold his head in both hands.

IM: I know you did it for us, for The Clan....but still I can't forgive you that easily. You could've just done something else.

He said and then Jooheon walked inside. IM called him and showed him the bunch of laptops, USB cables and devices with a toolbox on the table and ground. Jooheon nodded and started to pack the things into boxes, leaving with one at the time from the room. IM helped him pick up the last box and went with Jooheon somewhere. Then he came back and took the bag. Closing the door after he left the room, I sit there for a while not understanding what was going on, but then I snapped back and ran after IM and Jooheon. I followed them to the third floor. They were moving IM's stuff into a new room, on Lexi's half. I walk and stop in the doorway. The boys were unpacking the things and then Jooheon was done. He patted IM on back while he was squatting down and connecting the cables. Jooheon saw me in the doorway but he said nothing. He only walked past me and went to his room on my half. IM stood up and saw me too. He looked at me for a while and then walked to me. But he just grabbed the door and closed it, while we were looking into each other's eyes.

I saw her tears, but my heart hurts too much to handle my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CLAN HIT SQUAD = Lexi + Wonho + Shownu


End file.
